Pandoras Box
by crystal bells
Summary: Bella Swan has recently returned to her parent’s home after breaking up with Alex. Her life is altered when she opens a box containing love letters from a burning man to his lost love and sets into motion things that she never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan has recently returned to her parent's home after breaking up with Alex. Her life is altered when she opens a box containing love letters from a burning man to his lost love and sets into motion things that she never imagined.

Doomed to fail:

My name is Bella Swan and right now I'm sat alone in my old room staring out at the moonless night, wondering where my life had gone so wrong. It had just been my 22nd birthday and I had decided to mark the day with a new tradition, one that didn't include cake and presents.

Up until 3 weeks ago I had been living in a very charming albeit small cottage with my then long term boyfriend. It had all started to go wrong and in a moment of rare clarity that I had I moved out and exiled myself back into my parent's home. It wasn't ideal but it was a leap that I needed to take.

I sighed and threw the cushion I had been hugging to the floor and walked over to the open window in my room. It hadn't changed much since I had left; it was still the same shade of purple, same old white washed Victorian furniture I had picked with mum in the store. Only now the room was cluttered with boxes – boxes that contained my entire existence the thought depressed me to the core.

I continued my staring, wishing that fate would just give me a break for once I wanted to just be happy - not to spend every day felling trapped and lost, I knew fate wasn't going to be very forthcoming.

Mum and dad had said I could stay as long as I needed, I hoped it wouldn't be too long sharing the house with my two brothers with only one bathroom had me wishing for the serenity of my little cottage.

It seems that I am doomed to fail at every relationship that I have. Things were great really great in fact but then things started to go south.

It started out with silly money problems mainly poor budgeting on his side and with me holding down a full time job whilst trying to get my degree in criminology it was hard and he just kept making it harder.

It then moved on to more trivial things I suppose but when you spend months with the same arguments, same problems you just get fed up. What finally made me snap was that we were saving up to fix up our vast garden, when I went to buy some things for the work my card was declined, an hour later and several shades of red past angry I returned home armed with a fist full of bank statements.

"**Alex what have you done?!"** I yelled my body shaking from the anger that was building at an alarming rate within my self. "**All our money gone! Our savings even our billing account we have NO money, nothing. We carnt even pay our mortgage, are you that stupid?"** I glared at him wishing he would do something to provoke my wrath there was a very ugly looking vase that his mother had given me one year for Christmas that I would just love to throw at him.

"**Honey don't worry I'll sort it ok?"** he held his hands up in front of him wanting me to stop talking.

"**Sort it how? Alex that's over 4,000 you've cleaned us out of**" my hands on my hips now my head thumping.

"**I…I don't know exactly, I mean I've bought a few things, went out with the guys, and went to a couple of poker nights…"** his voice trailed off, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor chewing his lip.

I paced and paced I couldn't bring my self to say a single thing to him. I stopped every now and then trying to say something but nothing ever came out. In the end he went to his brothers, his face was full of remorse but I knew in my heart of hearts I couldn't do this any more. Sometimes when you're desperate to hold on to love it ends up being your undoing and right now my world was unravelling before me. I grabbed my phone and dialled my dad and begged him to come and get me.

Twenty minutes later he was at my house a roll of bin bags in one hand and a tool box in the other, behind him my mum clutching a stack of boxes. It had taken less time then I could imagine to pack everything up I took my all my little nic nacs, books, DVDs, CDs, clothes and so on leaving all the big furniture behind in my wake. My dad had loaded both his car and my truck and then we waited. I rang Alex telling him I was leaving that I had packed up my things and I was going with my parents. "**Fine**" he snarled at me, obviously drunk **"leave see if I care I don't need you any way". **

They were our parting words, he's tried to contact me since then but I thought it wise not to answer, my mind was made up and plus my resolve would crumble the moment I heard his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say I don't own anything Twilight related! I do own some of the Characters but I'm sure they will be easy to spot lol

Please read and review!!

Fresh start: 

Months had passed, the pain ebbing slightly leaving way for the hurt. I did love Alex but like my dad says sometimes love just isn't enough. My mum had sorted out my finances and I was now debt free to an extent. I still paid half the mortgage on the house Alex was "saving up" to buy me out of my half of the cottage – like that would ever happen. I failed my semester so I decided I would take a break and go back in a year after saving up some money. I had a job at a local business sorting out their invoices and orders it meant getting up early but it also meant I was finished by lunch time.

My brothers Sam and Jason were helping mum on a project and were sat at the kitchen table attempting to get me to help and darn it they were doing a good job.

"**Common Bells get out do something different you know you will like it**!" Jason's face was scrunched up into a smile; it was infectious to say the least.

"**Yea and we well we need your organisation skills if we are honest, mum said we had to be done in a month and were running so late its gonna take us forever" **Sam was younger than Me and Jason and he had over the years perfected the wine of the younger sibling it grated so much you would do anything just to shut him up.

"**Oh and here I was thinking you wanted to spend some quality time with lil ol me, guess I was wrong"** I flung my self into the kitchen chair and flopped my hand over my forehead in mock distress, getting a few sniggers out of them both.

We sat in silence after this and after what seemed to be an age I finally cracked. **"Ok fine what's the project?" **

"**Yessss"** they shouted and high fived each other before turning to me and grabbing me around the waist leading me out of the house. I had just enough time to grab my purse and keys before I was down the garden path. They said nothing the entire car journey despite my pleading, whining and well shrieking. They finally pulled up in front of this old mansion just on the out skirts of town. I had never known it was here, it was hidden by the dense forest that unless you knew it was there you would never located the thing.

"**Wow**" was all I could say as I say as I stumbled out of the car. I turned to my brothers now and asked them what exactly were we doing here and praying it was nothing illegal.

"**The owners of the house are letting the town council use it for a tourist attraction for the next few months before they move back and mum recruited us to move all the owners belongings to one end of the house so they can get the authentic furniture in and set up**" Jason was appraising the house as he spoke and I knew now that it wasn't his lack of will power that had stopped them from getting this place sorted but more like he just couldn't say no to Sam ever.

"**Right then**" I huffed "**come on then boy's lets get started, we will all each pick a floor and put the things that need to be moved into the hallways for another time. Got it?**" I looked pointedly at each of them making my words heard _no messing around_. I choice the 3rd floor, and walked up the vast amount of stairs, ipod in hand armed with bin bags and boxes, whilst having the strangest feeling of dejavu.

The hours had ticked by with thanks to my many play lists and I hadn't heard a peep out of my darling brothers with exception to a few grunts here and there when they were moving boxes around. I had almost finished so I decided to start taking some of the lighter boxes into the attic. The rounded stairs were steep and before long I was greeted with a large solid oak door, I managed to open it with one hand whilst the other balanced the box steadily. As I walked in I realised that I couldn't for the life of me find the light switch, it was so dimly lit – its only source of light was that peeking through the edges of a dirty bay window.

It was then that I tripped over what felt like a large wooden box, it sent me flying and I landed in a heap on the floor with my boxes contents spilt on the floor.

"**Oh for crying out loud**" I moaned to my self feeling slightly petulant that my brothers hadn't come to see if I was ok. I began to put the things back in the box when I saw the string that led to what appeared to be a light bulb, I got up and dusted my self down and marched over to the string and yanked harder than I should have, the light turned on but the string came off in my hand, I mentally shouted at my self for being so heavy handed.

I turned around ready to stomp back to the half full box when my eyes landed on the perpetrator of my fall. Curious as I am, I went over to take a closer look at it. The box it self was dark and had intricate spirals and patterns carved into the sides. There was no lock but the catch looked like wrought iron. My hand paused over the catch, should I look or would I be invading someone's space? My curiosity warred with my consciousness. One half said _no this is wrong just go back down stairs and behave_, the other half was saying _hey they already let you in the house to pack up their personal belongings what is a quick peek going to do?._ I'm ashamed to admit that my curiosity won and I flipped the catch quickly and flung the top open as gracefully as I could manage, only hearing a small thud as it hit its back.

The light was not perfect but it was better than before and I could make out that the box contained books, ones that a person would keep as a journal maybe and some letters on the top. Without thinking I picked up the top letter and began to read…

The letter was dated a hundred years ago and it read

_My love,_

_Every day passes and I find that I can not stop thinking about you, your face haunts me every where I go and I wish so very hard that I can be with you again. I walked down to the river today – the one where we used to go...before… I just sat for hours wanting - no needing to feel close to you again but all I felt was the piercing sorrow of my loss. _

_Esme says that it is natural for a person to mourn like this when they lose a loved one but I doubt even she fully understood my feelings for you. Every dawn brings with it the realisation that it is another day where I will not hear your voice, feel the warmth in your fingers as you brush them against my cheek, another agonising day where I will not witness the cherry blossom blush that inhabits your fair skin when you realise that I have been looking at you. _

_I am sorry my love, so sorry for so many things but largely for the fact that I was too late to save you and every day for the rest of eternity I will regret that decision. My very existence seizes to make sense without your presence._

_Eternally yours_

_Edward _

I hadn't realised I had begun to cry until I felt the salty liquid touch my parted lips. I had thought that it was a love letter that had been received but as I read I realised that it was a love letter that would never be seen by the intended person. Without thinking I reached into the box and pulled out more, there were no dates on these now but the pain was still evident

_My love,_

_I can not go on._

_I refuse to be a part of a world where there is no you it seems cruel and unjust. Maybe that is my punishment for being weak and endangering your life I do not know. What I do know is that the love that I have for you transcends this level of existence and will forever be apart of the universe no matter where we are it will still exist somewhere on some level and its with this knowledge that makes it bearable almost. _

_My family have also stopped living; your absence has affected us all. Alice no longer dances around the house she simply sits staring out of the window, Jaspers tries to cheer her up but I am afraid even this emotional climate is proving too much for him to bear. Esme no longer smiles she sighs every time she walks past the piano longing me to play again but I will not my love that is sacred to your memory now nothing will make me play again that I promise you. _

_Emmett no longer plays around, he spends his time following Rose around not wanting to leave her for a second, she is grateful of this. She regrets still her last exchange with you; I have forgiven her and said that you are a kind and loving person you would also have forgiven her if you were able to. _

_But my love the worst transformation bar my own is Carlisle. He goes to work and returns in the evenings and spends his nights in his study thinking always thinking. Not even Esme can get him to come out. _

_My dearest if you could only see the lasting affect you have on my self and my family you would not have ever doubted neither your place here nor the enduring and undying love that I have for you. _

_Forever indebted to your love_

_Edward _

The rest of the letters sounded the same. My heart broke for this man his love was so intense and he lost his love his reason for being and he seemed unable to mend. The last letter is what finally made me break down causing me to run from the house.

_My love,_

_I am unworthy of your love, of that I am sure. I am going to do something that I promised you I would not. We are leaving; my family can not function in this place any longer so they have decided to move. At first I was adamant I was going to stay but they would not leave without me. _

_You know I love you from the deepest depths of my very existence but my family need me and I know your kind and ever caring nature would understand this betrayal but I can not. _

_I swear to you I will never forget you nor will your memories in others minds fade I will remind them of the joy you brought to this family, the light that seemed to fill every one of us when we were in your presence. _

_All I ask is that your forgive me for my mistakes, if I had another chance I would choose a different path – one where we would still be together forever. _

_My heart aches for your scent, touch and the musical notes that is your voice. I will know that I am in heaven when I witness these things again. Until then look after my heart I've left it with you._

_Utterly and completely forever yours_

_My love_

_My soul mate_

_My everything_

_Edward xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who's put this story on alerts my inbox looked very healthy when I opened it this morning!! _

_This chapter is a bit of a filler before the weirdness level kicks up a notch – hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own jack all I'm afraid except Sammy boy and Jason bless them both _

The letters left scattered on the dusty attic floor as I ran with all my might. As to why I ran I am still not sure; all I could think was of the unbearable pain and suffering that  
Edward had gone through and how lucky this women was to have be loved in such an intense way.

My brothers made no attempt to follow me, crying girls was never a strong suit for either of them so I left them there boggled eyes and boxes in their arms as I fled into the open greenery. After a while I slowed as the realisation of my reaction hit me –why had I acted so strongly? Was it the sorrow for the couple or for my own miserable life that had turned me to tears? There is nothing quite like a love story to put your own into perspective. I had loved Alex but maybe not as fully as I am capable of, the thought filled me with hope maybe my Edward was out there also waiting for me.

I wondered through the forest, looking up and around at my surroundings taking in the natural beauty all the time thinking I really should come hiking more often. After what I can assume as hours - judging by the suns movements in the sky - I entered a small opening where I was greeted by the sound of running and gurgling water. I shielded my eyes as I entered – as the sun was beating down onto this little Garden of Eden - slowly lowering it as I was further in. The sight was breathtaking I gasped a little at it.

I neared the sound of the water, I realised that it was a small river thought not quite small enough to be considered as a stream and perched on the banking, taking my shoes and socks and slowly sinking them into the Luke warm water. I sat there a while just resting in its peace, eyes moving around taking everything in when I saw a large oak tree that had had some of its barked stripped away by being carved into. Impulsively I left the river bank still bare footed and walked over to it. I peered closer as I approached and was stunned to find the words in the bare oak trunk -

Edward

Sofia

It couldn't be? Had I found the river that Edward had been talking about, it was so far from the house it must have taken them forever to get here? How had they even found it to begin with? As I pondered these new questions, silently jumping for joy in my mind that I had found the place in the letters - what luck (or was it fate?) I began to feel a drop in temperature; the day had begun to turn into night. I turned to walk back the way I came when I was stopped by a noise – a rustling – in the trees across the river. I squinted trying to see what it was but there was nothing. I shivered involuntary and wrapped my arms across my body as I began to trek back to the old house.

When I retuned back to the house Sam and Jason were both sat on the porch drinking what looked a lot like beer, which meant I would be driving us all home tonight great.

"**Hey sis where the hell did you run off to? Scared life out of us**" Jason looked worried, part of the territory of being my twin brother; he's convinced if something happens to me it will happen to him too. Even after years of teasing and examples he refuses to change his mind. Jason is much taller than me and more athletic looking; our hair matched both with brown with a strange reddish tint to it. Our eyes were vastly different mine a yellowy green and his the softest brown you could imagine. But it was true to say that we were much attuned to each others emotions it came in handy a lot of times.

"**Yea Bellsy boo we were just about to come and find you"** Sam saluted me with his beer, looking nothing like he was about to get up and come searching for me. Sam was just taller than me with dark brown hair and green eyes, he was younger than us by 2 years, most days it seemed like more, but that was his nature - the fun loving one in our family, always in a good mood and wanting to share it.

"**Oh yea I'm sure about that Sammy boy right after you've unattached your self from that chair, you lazy ..."**

"**Right yes anyway glad you've not been mauled by a bear or mountain lion"** Jason had jumped in between us probably sensing the impending argument.

"**Dude you know there isn't anything like that around here just shed loads of elk. Then again you're so clumsy you probably would be attacked by an elk**" Sam was sat grabbing his side with one hand whilst the other was pointing at me, his whole body shaking with laughter. His laughter only increased when he realised that I had no shoes on – which I hadn't even realised until he had pointed it out. Crap.

I did the only thing I could possibly do I marched up to the table perched in between the two chairs ripped the car keys off of it and walked to the car. **"Lets see how funny you feel when you walk all the damn way home huh" **I threw the car into gear and screeched out of the winding drive way. I could feel my self grinning as I remembered their faces in the rear view mirror when I had left – shocked- then they started fighting I can only assume over whose fault it was that they were stranded there.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter may confuse you slightly, it confused my partner when he read it but he's easily confused lol but rest assured its part of my master plan muahaha erm anyways please read and enjoy and review if you are feeling the need to express your thoughts!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related unfortunately

When I returned home I ran a bath and filled it with bubbles, as I lowered my self in I heard the boys return, _hmm only took them an hour impressive_. They left me in peace for now anyway. My mind wandered as I relaxed, thinking about Edwards letters wishing that there had been a happier ending. At some point I fell asleep, my dreams were odd I was back in the forest, searching for something but I just couldn't figure out what exactly. I began to run, run for what seemed to be an age until I broke threw the trees and I was back at the river. This time it seemed darker more sinister somehow. As I gazed over the grass the scene changed into the old mansion. It wasn't empty now there were people in the room; the furniture we had moved was back in their rightful places.

A small girl with short elf like hair danced down the stairs shouting "**Jazz come on we need to go out right now! We have to go shopping!**" her voiced trilled throughout the vast room and in a blink of an eye behind her was a blonde haired man, his face looked dangerous – I shouted out to warn her but she didn't react to me at all – suddenly she spun round a movement that was ever so graceful "**there you are Jazzy where were you? I thought I was going to come and hunt you out**" her smile beamed up at him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a delicate kiss on his lips. The man sounded like he was purring almost

"**hmm I've missed you darlin', lets not part again for so long next time ok?"** his southern accent was still detectable, I felt ashamed that I had thought he was going to attack the girl, maybe the look was just longing rather than anything else.

"**I promise sweetheart, now lets go before Edward and Sofia get back – he wants alone time**" she giggled at what she had said and they left. Huh so this is about Sofia and Edward so who were the other two then? Jazz was such a weird name to be around a hundred years ago.

Suddenly the scene changed again and I was in bedroom Jason had been tidying out earlier today. I walked around the room looking at what my mind had conjured up, on the shelves I saw the journals that had been in the box with the letters, realisation set in just as the door opened – I was in Edwards's room. I frantically looked around trying to find somewhere to hide but it was too late two figures walked in and seemed just as unaware of me as the other two had been.

"**Edward, where are the others? Have they gone out hunting again**" her voice seemed sorrowful like there was an unhappy reason as to why the others had gone out. Her long brown hair was poker straight and hung down at her waist; her muddy brown eyes were alive dancing around the room only ever resting when they fell onto Edward.

Ahh Edward my imagination had done me proud, his hair was a bronze colour all messed up and out of place; his eyes were a beautiful golden colour which seemed intense. It was his entire perfection that had me too distracted to think of anything else "**Alice and Jasper went shopping to give us some time alone, and the rest are hunting yes**"

The scene darkened for the 3rd time but it stayed the same, the only difference was that Sofia had turned away from Edward and was looking directly at me. She walked with purpose up to me, grabbing my hands. I shook with horror they weren't supposed to be able to see me what was going on?! I wanted out of this dream like now.

Sofia's eyes bore into me as she started to try to communicate with me, at first I could hear nothing I could see her lips moving but no sound was coming out.

"**Listen Lady I carnt hear you, what do you want from me?" **Ok so I felt slightly stupid for getting angry at a dream that I had made up but still when in Rome.

Everything started going fuzzy, all at once the room began to twist and turn at the edges, Sofia was able to get out 3 words before everything went black **"save him please" **I woke with a scream causing the now cold water to go flying over the baths edge splashing on the wooden floor.

What the hell had just happened? I replayed those words through out my restless sleep that night, hoping that the morning would bring some sort of clue as to what my dream had been about.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another couple of chapters for y'all hope you enjoy. Happy New years to everyone also.

The Haunting:

I woke feeling unusually rested bearing in mind the recurring dream I had had since my bath last night. I reluctantly threw back my nice arm covers and trudged to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth with much more force than necessary I began to think of what I would be doing with my day. Sandra (my boss) had given me the rest of the week off, business was slow but at least she gave it to me as a holiday and I would still get paid. Which meant I would be going back to the mansion again today, I was both excited and a little afraid now after my dream. I shook my head smiling a little at my reaction. I bent to wash my mouth with water when I looked up again Sofia was stood there in the mirror, I spat the water out, hands on both sides of the sink breathing very hard.

"**Please help him" **her hand reached out to touch my shoulder, I spun around to find that she was nowhere to be seen. _Weird so goddamn weird_! I dressed in a haze still trying to process what had happened, was I hallucinating? I made my way to the kitchen still in my haze addled mind where my mum was making pancakes.

"**Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" **she flipped the pancakes out of the pan and like a pro landed them dead centre of my plate, she passed me it smiling a little.

"**Erm yea kinda**" I let my words hang there as a munched the first of the sugary delights. "**Mum..."**

"**Yes love?"** she stopped what she was doing to face me full on

"**I was wondering if you know what the deal is with the mansion, it's a bit creepy**" I shifted in my seat my uncomfort no doubt showing.

"**Well Bells you know I'm not one to gossip, but according to the records in the town hall the Cullen family that had lived there were pretty reclusive, there was Carlisle and his wife Esme I think that's what they said their names were. They adopted 5 children throughout their lives and they moved here for some peace. Carlisle was a doctor in the hospital way before it was rebuilt and his wife did a lot of fundraising for new equipment and things. They were well loved even if they kept to them selves" **for a women who doesn't like to gossip she always knows a hell of a lot about things it's remarkable really.

"**So what happened, why they leave then?"** My curiosity peaked; mum hadn't even mentioned the kids I asked her and she simply stated that there was no information really just a few photos, they were all home schooled.

I kept asking her why the family left until she gave in and answered me "**look hunny I just don't want you to get freaked out or anything**" ok this couldn't be good **" one of the boys, he was courting – I think that's what they called it back then anyway.."** she waved her hand as if to shake off the errant thought she was having **" they went into the woods and she was attacked by an animal, the boy said it was a giant bear however the medical examiner said it was more like a giant wolf but nothing was ever proven. The poor boy was heartbroken, destroyed the family too. So they moved away to find some peace. I think that family must all have a kind nature, the new family have also adopted children instead of having their own – I think it's just so kind don't you?"** her voice had all but faded as she busied her self cleaning up the kitchen.

She said the woods; she must have meant the ones by the house right by the river? What if there was still some bloodthirsty bear wanting to chow down and I had gone in and just paddled in the damn water, nice one Bella. My face had blanched a little and my mother was now eyeing me up from the sink.

"**Are you going to be ok? See this is why I didn't want to tell you, you get so scared so easily just like your father**" she some clicking noise with her tongue and went back to cleaning.

Just perfect more things to add to my nightmares both when I'm asleep and apparently now that I am awake, that was just peachy.


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to say a big thank you to x-Silly-Caitlin-x for giving me the ghostly idea definitely gave the story a bit of a different twist – I was going to have Sofia as Bella's subconscious but a ghost is much better to write about!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything twilight related I am afraid!!

The house of the flying books:

Mum had come with us today to the house, she and my brothers were going to move some of the period furniture around as well as add to the collection whilst I continued to move the boxes from the rooms into the attic – the very last place I want to go right now.

My mind did keep wandering back to the letters and the person who had written them but I refused to let my thoughts linger, after all these letters are the reason for my ghostly encounters - if I had to put a name to it. I had cleared most of the bedrooms, avoiding one in particular but I sighed as the inevitable occurred – I had to empty Edwards's room, well what my mind had dreamt up as Edwards's room. I heaved a box up into the attic and was confronted by the chest_, I swear that wasn't there a minute ago _I thought to my self. I couldn't help it I peaked inside, I just felt the need to read more about Edward, I picked up one of his journals but just as I was about to open the cover I decided against it. _What are you trying to do huh not sleep ever again? Because that is exactly what is going to happen to you, if you start reading this stuff again. _ Now feeling angry at the chest I marched back down to the bedroom. As I bent down to lift another box I heard a dull thud, I stood immediately to investigate the noise.

"**No freaking way**" I all but screamed at the room. For there in the middle of the room was the journal I had just picked up. "**Oh you two are so going to get it**" I mumbled as I crossed towards the door but in my eye line i caught a glimpse of the truck outside and sure enough there was my two brothers looking far too innocent to have just pulled a prank on me – even they aren't that good.

I picked up the book and put it on one of the numerous shelves within the room, I turned to go back to my box when the book literally came flying off the shelf and landed back exactly where it had appeared in the first place, only now the book was open. I walked towards it unsure of what my next move was, the air began to shimmer slightly almost like the feeling when you get an injection at the doctors and everything feels like cotton wool.

And there as if by magic stood Sofia again. "**Ok this is getting ridiculous now, your obviously my subconscious or something so what the hell do you want? So I can go back to being normal again"** for a brief moment I thought what if this is a ghost and I'm shouting at it? The thought seemed illogical so I dismissed it at once.

She stood there her eyes beseeching me again murmuring "**There's not much time, you have to hurry, he needs to be helped, please I beg you"**

"**But why me? What did I do to make you haunt my ass huh?"** I admit my bravado was waning fast the terror was coming over me, I now did think I was being stalked by a ghost,

Sofia stood there her arms out towards me "**You opened the trunk , do you know how many people have opened that trunk in this lifetime, you are the only one who has been able to summon me it means you are the one Bella**"

"**I don't understand you died hundreds of years ago he's not even alive any more do you even know what year this is? Oh god I'm talking to a stupid ghost I have gone insane haven't I" **the world began to feel faint as I looked at the desperate ghost in front of me.

"**Just please look at the journals please there isn't much time**" she paused and seemed to be looking over my shoulder, I resisted the urge to look also I had a feeling I wouldn't like what I saw**. "Oh no they're here – remember read the journals be prepared please**" and just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone. The air whipped around my face, I felt so very cold.

What was I supposed to do? I sat on the attic stairs chewing on my lip for a long time evaluating what had actually happened and what my options were. I groaned as I went back up the stairs and grabbed the entire trunk, making my way to the front door. I only stopped once and that was to pick up the flying book from earlier. I snuck to my car and put the trunk in the boot, I would wait until later to look at my stolen possessions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just want to say thank you for the reviews and for people who have put alerts on Pandora's box its nice to know people look forward to the next chapters.**

**I've had the full day off so I wrote a couple more chapters and thought I would put another one up and see what you all thought. The next few chapters are going to be extracts from Edward's journals and Bella's responses.**

**Hope you all like!**

Opening Pandora's Box for the final time:

I swore to my self that this would be the last time I open this stupid trunk, nothing good has happened since I read those letters, I will just read the journals as ghost girl said and then that's it. Simple.

The journals began in 1894, which was odd to begin with but I ignored it, I carried on set on my goal – read them and get rid of the ghost.

_September 5__th__ 1894_

_- _

_I do not know who I write this too but Carlisle says that this is a good way to process what has happened to both my family and my self. I suppose I should start at the beginning. _

_My name is Edward Masen Cullen, my parents died when I was but a baby – my mother in child birth and my father from what was then explained as a broken heart. Carlisle and Esme took me in, they already had two children – twins - of their own named Amelia and Benton. I never felt different even as a child everything seemed natural. When I was five they adopted Alice, Carlisle worked in the local hospital she had been found wondering around the town with no memory, she had some head injuries. After 2 months no one had come forward to say that Alice was theirs. Esme was distraught and begged the authorities to let her come with us. _

_Alice fitted in well with our family, she was a little odd she saw things that had not happened yet. Unlike others Esme didn't think anything was wrong, as a family we accepted that Alice was special and life continued as normal._

_We were all home schooled, Alice's talents made us stand out a little and Esme worried about what the reactions from the other children would do to her. Amelia and Benton were supportive they were older than me by 4 years, they were the ones who suggested home schooling. The local community saw very little of us, nor did we mind we were all content in spending our days with each other and playing in the near by woods. _

_A few years after Alice joined our family, Esme received information that her cousin had passed away leaving her son Jasper alone with no other family to speak of. Naturally Carlisle told Esme that he could come live with us, we had more than enough room and our family was for the times wealthy so we could afford it. _

_What was odd was that Alice had informed us months ago that we would be getting another brother soon and that she loved him already – we dismissed it at once – never again have we doubted Alice. _

_At the time of Jasper's arrival our family in completion included: _

_**Carlisle**__ – a young doctor and an excellent father_

_**Esme **__– who taught us so much about the world and was a wonderful mother figure,_

_**Amelia**__ – by now she was 15, she looked like Esme, lovely brown hair and blue eyes_

_**Benton**__ – also 15 and Amelia's identical twin brother – they were inseparable, the pain was evident when they were apart, they were like two halves of one person and when they were together they lit up the room. _

_**My self –**__ I was 11 at this time, I was close to Carlisle, I was intrigued about medicine but my passion was the piano which Esme encouraged thoroughly _

_**Alice –**__ she was 10, her ability to know things was uncanny and she liked to torment me with saying I would fall over a lot, even when I didn't little monkey. _

_**Jasper –**__ he was also 11 just a couple of months older than my self. He was drawn to Alice from the minute he arrived. Esme knew that they were each others soul mates from then on. He always knew what to say to you when you needed it no matter what mood or temperament you were in – he knew how to handle it. _

_Life was good, we never wanted for anything, we were content. Then a month after my 17__th__ birthday the world as we knew it ceased to be. _

I had to stop reading there; I paused taking in all this information wondering did I want to read on? Did I really want to know what happened next? I got up from my bed where I had sat with the trunk and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and poured my self a drink, deciding that I wouldn't go back and read any more. I had now reached my level of weirdness and I did not intend to go any further. I put the glass in the sink and turned to go and join my family in the living room.

"**Gah**!" I jumped a little, the damn journal was sat on the side **"fine you win Casper the stalker ghost, I'll read it but I swear you better stay out of my dreams tonight ok**" I was talking to the ceiling feeling a little crazy now, she was haunting me with a book not really sinister compared to what could happen I suppose. And I was more than certain that the ghost was Sofia now not just my imagination of what she would look like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys a bit of warning for this chapter some people may find it a bit erm disturbing its how the Cullen's become what we know them best as!!**

I grabbed the journal, a bottle of soda and some food as I reluctantly returned to my room. I settled down, arranging my books around me and adjusting my lamp. _Right here we go_ I thought. Where were we hmm ah yes…..

_Life was good, we never wanted for anything, we were content. Then a month after my 17__th__ birthday the world as we knew it ceased to be. _

_It was a normal night; we had gone to bed a little late maybe. I could hear Carlisle and Esme downstairs talking about work and other such things. Alice had snuck into Jasper's room, she had been trying to convince him that he wanted to move his room around, she was still trying poor girl. Amelia and Benton were in adjoining rooms they were both as far as I know sound asleep. I listened to the sounds in my house, hearing my parents eventually go to bed. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep._

_Some time later, I heard my door open with a slight creak. There stood Alice _

"_Alice what is wrong" her face was tear streaked and heartbroken_

"_Th...their…their coming for us" she broke down into sobs in my arms._

I stopped briefly remembering Sofia's words in Edward's bedroom and shuddered at how they sounded so similar.

_I took her into Jasper's room, she begged me to stay with them. I promised her we sat there trying to calm her down but as the hours went on she became more and more hysterical. I convinced Jasper that we should take her to our parent's room, maybe she was sick. _

_We woke them up and tried to leave her there with them but she screamed for us to stay, we did what she asked fearing her reaction. Soon she fell asleep, we were about to leave, we had lifted our selves off the bed when we heard a blood curdling scream from the floors below. Alice sat bolt up right, her eyes wide. I will remember her words for the rest of eternity _

"_**It's happening"**_

_The screaming stopped just as soon as it started. Carlisle had jumped from his bed and began to walk with purpose towards the door. It was flung open sending him crashing into the dresser, Esme screamed for him and ran to his side. _

_Standing in the door way was 3 barbaric looking men, their eyes a disturbing red colour, blood dripping from their mouths. Their eyes searched the room and they split up the first man ran with such speed towards my parents, his huge frame obstructed my view but soon screams and whimpers were coming from their bodies. _

_The 3 of us looked around in horror as the remaining 2 men made their ways towards us. Jasper was shielding Alice who was now unresponsive to the world around her. To this day I can remember the sounds and cries that they made as the man had sunk his teeth into their skin._

_My self I remember little of my encounter, I am rather hoping that I passed out; even now no one can remember what really happened. We all have similar memories but they all fade, I seem to be the only one who can remember the most – Carlisle suspects that this is part of my gift. _

_Anyway dear journal, I will spare you the further details they disturb me to even think about it fully, so I will move on swiftly to the aftermath. I vaguely remember a man entering the room, his hair was long he was very pale and his eyes were a bright red. I remember him shouting them to stop and pulling them off of us, his reasons unknown to this day. _

_Then everything began to hurt, I felt like my entire body had been placed in a fire and left to burn. This feeling went on for what felt like an eternity, but eventually the feeling faded and I awoke to my new life._

My heart broke as I read this entry, I had a hard time getting through it, and it took me several attempts and found my self with tears in my eyes. Alice had known what was coming and was trying to warn everyone of the trouble that was coming their way. She was trying to save her family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is some more of Edward's journal – hope your all enjoying it let me know what you think!! **

**Awakening:**

_When I woke up from my fiery torment, I looked around to see that Esme was missing. I went in search of her, all my senses were alive I could see everything so clearly and I could hear impossible things. I heard Esme down stairs sobbing, my heart caught in my throat what had she found? As I thought about running my body was already in motion and I was next to my mother within seconds. I couldn't understand what had happened to me. _

_I placed my hand on my mothers shoulder and she hissed at me, not a millisecond had passed and she was no longer there instead she was on the other side of the room in a strange position still hissing at me. I called to her and recognition finally set in. She flew to me and cuddled me saying over and over again how happy she was that I had survived. _

_The smell finally caught my attention – I was attracted to it but it smelled slightly off I couldn't make any sense of it. When I looked over her shoulder I saw what was the cause of her sobs, there lying broken beyond repair was Amelia and Benton. The smell was coming from them my mouth was salivating I felt disgusted with my self. It was then that I discovered that I had a gift – that I could read peoples minds. I remember clearly that Esme had thought sorry for me as she too had the same reaction to my brothers and sister. I asked her if she had spoken she of course hadn't. After we tested my ability with her thinking things and me telling her, she had asked me rather sheepishly whether I could hear anything from my brother and sister, after all we had survived maybe they had. _

_I shook my head indicating that they were both gone, she began sobbing again. In that moment I could sense other minds waking, from upstairs, the others. I grabbed Esme and ran with her to my parent's bedroom. It was there that the rest of my family was reborn. _

_After the initial hissing and protective stances, sense seemed to return to us all. Carlisle could not understand what had happened to us, after we all discussed how great we all felt – fast, strong, improved senses and the constant burning in our throats. Alice had her first vision then, which she later said was clearer than she had even seen one. We had our answers after that vision – I having seen it also was able to tell Carlisle that Alice had seen us hunting down a herd of elk and feeding off their blood. He theorised that we were now vampires._

Wow now vampires? Seriously, they were vampires no freaking way! Then again until recently I did believe in ghosts but still doubted their existence why not throw vampires into the mix. I readjusted my position, the journals now reading more like a book than a diary of a person's life.

_So we went to recreate Alice's vision; it didn't go exactly to plan. She had another vision as we left the house but it was fuzzy which made her really mad. I have never been scared of Alice but as a vampire she didn't look like someone I would want to upset. We ignored it thinking it might be because she was hungry. _

_We let our senses guide us we caught a scent that didn't smell very nice but it wasn't human so we hunted it regardless. This was the path we as a family were supposed to go on so we would do it. We ran so fast it was freeing, we stopped just metres from out prey. It was clear from everyone's thoughts that no one knew what it was but as Jasper so delicately put it _

"_Hey it's got 4 legs, its animal lets eat already" I couldn't have agreed more. _

_I won't go into the details needless to say it was very messy, we hadn't drunk much before Jasper jerked away from the animal screaming to stop. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions but they weren't his, I could tell from how they were shown in his mind. That was how we found out Jaspers ability – he could feel the emotions of others around him. _

_We all stepped away from the animal, as we did it began to shake and where was once an animal now laid a boy. Not long after that we were confronted by a huge pack of the animals; they appeared as if out of nowhere. _

_And I found that I could read their minds. They were all planning to kill us, saying that we had killed many of their tribe. I knew that this was not us to I tried to plead with them. I explained our story, Esme weeping as I did, she collapsed onto the ground when I spoke of Amelia and Benton. Carlisle comforted her as I continued to explain about Alice's vision and that we had no idea what the poor boy was. _

_They agreed that our scent did not match the one that had been in their village but if they boy died they would kill us. Carlisle thinking quickly offered his services as a doctor. They agreed to come back to our home so he could treat the boy name Billy. _

_After many hours Carlisle exited his study and gave us the news – I already knew but I remained silent. Billy would live thankfully. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Truce:**

The name Billy sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where from. Apart from that I now had to digest the fact that half human half animal people exist. I mean have I been living under a rock all my life? How could I have been so blind to these things?

I looked around my room, my eyes finally resting on the alarm clock 3am, I was going to be like a zombie when ever I wake up no doubt. I looked pointedly up at the ceiling **" I've got a deal for you my ghostly friend, how about I go to sleep and you leave me be for the night and find a way to tell me which part of these journals I need to read in order to be 'prepared' else this could take me weeks. Do we even have that long?" **Well she didn't answer me, it was a long shot any way, and I just don't think I could handle reading all about Edward's life in such a short span of time. Sure if I had like a year or two so I could read it bit by bit and not be so overwhelmed but to have a ticking clock – not to mention the lack of knowing how long you have – it makes every thing seem so much more intense.

I sighed, put the journal to one side and settled in for an uninterrupted sleep *fingers crossed*.

My dreams were of Edward, but it was so pleasant I wasn't going to hold a grudge if Sofia was behind this one. We were near the river – I could hear the rushing of the water – underneath a huge tree we were stood in each others arms swaying to music that seemed to have no source, it was sweet and to an extent it felt intimate.

I woke to a banging, without thinking I was yelling **"Sofia enough already I'm getting up stupid damn ghost"**

I didn't fully understand what I had done until I heard Jason belly laughing from outside my door. I stumbled out of the bed and went to the door ripping it open **"what do you want**" I growled at him.

For a moment he looked scared and then just amused "**who's Sofia and why is she a ghost"** ah crap did I actually say that out loud?

"Huh?" I tried to look confused "**oh I was having a weird ass dream, shouldn't watch the horror channel before bed**" I grimaced up at him

"**Right, what ever sis**" he turned to walk away throwing a look over his shoulder "**don't forget I know when you're lying**" I shrugged at him "**I'm just saying Bells, I'll leave you be this morning you seem erm distracted" **

"**Thanks Jase, lets do something later though yea"** he was already down the stairs, great now he knows I'm hiding something - really not what I needed.

"**oh**" I had only just fully taken in my room properly since waking and it seems that Sofia was in a generous mood not only had I had nice dreams she had now littered my room full of Edward's journals all open to what I was hoping were important pages. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

The journal next to the bed was open, my instincts told me to finish this one first, and this was the important one.

_The animals were actually wolves, albeit giant ones! After much deliberation the wolf pack had decided that we could co exist as we were different to the other blood drinkers that they knew. The rules set out and agreed by both parties were that we were able to hunt animals wherever we wanted, we were allowed on their land but not to hunt. They would protect our secret and dispel any gossip about us if they encountered it if we in return helped them when rogue vampires came into our area. We were not allowed to ever hunt, bite or drink human blood if we did they had permission to kill us – we did not want to be monsters. They would also look after our home when we left. _

_They even helped us bury Amelia and Benton on the reservation, so their graves could be tended whilst we were gone. Our friendship seemed to be blooming over the months but eventually Carlisle said we had to leave, we had been lucky in not wanting to drink human blood but he wanted us to go for a while and build on our resistance. That and the fact that there were no longer 5 children, we needed some time to pass do people would forget._

The book was flung from my hands "**Ookkkk I guess I'm done with that one then, damn impatient women**" I mumbled the last part hoping she hadn't actually heard it. The book nearest the window fluttered ever so slightly. I walked over and picked it up, choosing to sit on the window seat to read this journal.

I wondered how old Edward actually was, even though his journal was dated in 1894, he didn't say exactly how much time had passed between his err rebirth and when he wrote it. Maybe I could ask Sofia next time?

This journal was dated 1902

_July 17__th__ 1902_

_Ah dear journal – we are returning to our rightful home. Esme is excited yet saddened by our homecoming, she is excited to see the wolves again she has become close over the years with some of the women in the tribe. However in her thoughts she is terrified of going to Amelia's and Benton's grave, she misses them so very much her pain only lessened by Rosalie and Emmett's presence. I found her out in the garden tending to the flowers remembering when she found Rosalie and Emmett. _

_I am sure that I have explained this story before but my journals are missing – Alice promises that is not her and Emmett claims he never knew I had kept any else he would have made fun of me long before now. Jasper cleared them all of any foul play. Anyway I digress once again, I will simply have gloss over the essentials for you journal. _

_Emmett had been a new born for several months, he had been brought into the world as a human drinker but had decided that he preferred to be on his own. He explained to me that he longed for company but could never really settle any where, like he had no real place in the world. That when he found Rosalie, she had been attacked and left in the woods; he had been out hunting and her scent had overcome him so he had begun to hunt her. When he found her he felt something that he couldn't understand so he did the only thing he could, he turned her. What was amazing was that he didn't take a drop of her blood; he bit her but resisted the need to drink. _

_Several years together and they eventually crossed paths with my family; Alice had foreseen that they would become the newest members of the Cullen's. Esme being Esme could not see them without a home. They had changed their diet with no issues they were happy to belong somewhere that they could be together and not worry about having to be constantly on their guard for attack. _

_Esme was reminiscing about this and how it felt to feel complete again, she could never replace or fill the void Amelia and Benton had left but Rosalie and Emmett made her more alive then she had been for decades._

_Alice plans to redecorate the home before our parents arrive to make it a new start – she did not want to remove our departed sibling's presence but she had seen that it would make it harder to move forward with constant reminders. _

_I will write again once we have settled in and tell you all about the wolves and what they have been up to, I'm sure that there will be new additions by now. _

The pages flipped forward with the aid of my otherworldly friend – she wasn't so bad I guess except wanting me to save her dead vampire boyfriend. A light bulb went off in my head – vampire – he's still alive! My heart pounded at the possibilities, would I ever see him? I shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous idea, but still you could hope right?

**We are very close to meeting the Cullen's now!! I can hardly wait to see what happens – I haven't written it yet I'm awaiting inspiration lol x**


	11. Chapter 11

Unhappy endings:

It had been two very long months and all I had achieved was go to work and read the journals. Sofia hadn't appeared to me again but she made her presence known when I tried to have some kind of life. It was like being back at school and having that school teacher who would work you to death until the end of the lesson. She would just follow me around with the damn journals, even at work! I was sitting talking on the phone with the security company and had to apologise for yelling – I had turned to see a journal sat on top of all my paper work. I had to read some thing each day or else I would be followed by them – on my desk, my passenger seat, the sink, the fridge (that one was genius I admit) just about every where there they would be. So I gave in, what use was it to fight a supernatural being that seemed to have a purpose – one on a time limit to boot!

I had learnt from my readings was that Edward had fallen in love with Sofia from the moment he had laid his eyes on her. His journal went on for pages about how she drew him towards her; about her smile and how it made him feel so light and that when she looked at him it was like she could see into his soul. She had found out about his nature, he didn't really go into specifics so ones imagination can only go wild. But she had loved him immensely none the less; she didn't care about what he was only about who he was. Life was perfect until the inevitable happened. The supernatural caught up with them.

_October 12__th__ 1907_

_My dearest journal _

_My mind is a whirl wind of emotions; Jasper has had to be near me constantly to keep me stable. The thing I feared the most has finally happened. I still cannot believe it, I refuse to - it cannot be. I have spent months trying to find ways to reverse this torture that has been bestowed upon me – all attempts have proven futile. _

_We were by the river, deep in the forest under the large oak tree. I had just carved our names in the trunk; I remember how much Sofia giggled at my using my nails to do it. She wanted to be like me but I had managed to persuade her to wait a while, I would have tried to put it off permanently if I had had the chance, but fate was cruel. _

_We were cuddled up on the floor, talking about our future together, well what future we might have together. I was so wrapped up in her very presence that I didn't notice we had company – until it was too late. _

_He stepped out of the trees at the opposite side of the river, he paused looking surprised. I had automatically taken a protective stance in front of Sofia. I listened into his deepest thoughts and was angered by what I found there – recognition. I hissed in his direction when his thoughts became more coherent, he had been there the night my family had been attacked. His only saving grace was that he only wished to take things from our home and not harm us – his coven however had other ideas. He was too late to save my siblings from the horrors that had occurred to them but he had hoped that they had merely killed us when he finally pulled them off. Never had he thought that we were alive enough to become like them. I could feel his remorse in his thoughts but I too could sense his blood lust. _

_Sofia's blood was calling to him, his thirst won over his instincts. He attacked; he was fast and more skilled at fighting than I. He threw a heavy punch that connected to my rib cage sending me flying a good hundred metres into the forest. As I overcome the daze I heard her screaming out, screaming my name. _

_My mind was not longer alone; the wolves had sensed another vampire and came to warn us that it was a very familiar scent. _

_I heard the ear-splitting sound of metal being broken against its will. As I entered the river side the scene before me brought me to my knees. All of the wolf pack bar one was dismembering the rogue vampire – the source of the sound. _

_The memories of the next few minutes have been burnt forever into my mind. The solitary wolf that had not joined its brothers was Billy; he had wrapped himself up against Sofia, trying to keep her warm. I could hear his thoughts, she was bitten but his venom had not infected her – she was dying in front of my arms. All sense lost I rushed to her with my inhuman speed and cradled her in my arms. _

_I cried Sofia's name over and over into her hair begging her not to leave me, Billy had now run to get Carlisle. Her words haunt me still…_

"_Edward, something is wrong why am I not becoming like you?" her voice sounded so tiny and weak, her face pale with blood loss. _

_I explained to her that the venom was not poisonous, that she was not changing. _

"_Edward, please change me now. I'm dying I can feel it, please do not leave me!" her voice had faltered in some places. I broke down dry sobbing begging her forgiveness telling her I could not change her, I wanted her to live Carlisle was almost here and that we were forbidden to do so by our truce with the wolf pack._

_We talked for a little while. Carlisle emerged with his medical kit in tow and with lightning fast speed was now next to me. I tried to wake my love up but she felt so cold even to my skin, the colour was gone from her face and her cherry lips were now a mottled blue. _

_I spent hours holding her wasted body, growling at anyone who came near, the only one who was successful was Billy as he came to me in wolf form and just sat next to me – nothing more and nothing less, he let his thoughts think of peaceful things trying to help. _

_But nothing can help, not then and not now. My life ended the same day Sofia was taken from me._

Other extracts told that after a sorrowful funeral the wolves had granted a pardon to Edward, if he ever found love that strong again, if he found a soul mate in this world then they would allow him to change her – their reasons were that no man should have to feel that once in their life time let alone twice. They knew the pain from their partners dying and the unbearable feeling of being lost in a world that had no purpose or sense anymore. No they would not inflict that kind of pain willingly onto another person it was unjust and cruel.

The Cullen's left again; Edward was understandably unable to bear being in this place any longer. He was convinced that it held nothing but sorrow and death when they were here and refused to ever set foot in the town again. That was when he started to write the letters.

I felt disheartened, how was I supposed to help him if he would never come back? Surely Sofia didn't expect me to leave my family and life behind to seek him out? Would I even be able to if I didn't have these ties? I didn't know the answers to any of these questions I felt helpless - utterly and completely helpless.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry about the long wait for an update my very own personal Alex moment had occurred so had to deal with that!! Never fear I have a few more chapters done and dusted I'll post this one and another today and I might put a couple more up tomorrow. Let me know what you think of it and thanks to all of you that have reviewed and put the story as one of your favourites and on as an alert – it makes my day to know that!!

**Self Discovery;**

The dreams continued, every night there would be a new dream but instead of seeing what I thought was the past I was now seeing the future – I think. There was no Sofia but there was me, it felt so strange to see my self so clearly, so vivid, so real.

The dreams them selves were not extraordinary but what made them so special was how very ordinary they actually were, they took place at college, at work, the Cullen's home, the river and so many more places each and every one of them more special and all because of who I was with…Edward.

He was beyond all my expectations, he was gorgeous sure but every dream I spent with him I learnt more. He loved music, classical the most but he appreciated the darker side of the "up to date" music which I always teased was so very emo of him he would always laugh. Ahh that laugh it was amazing the way his face came out slightly crooked and his beautiful topaz eyes would glisten with joy.

I hated waking up.

The only problem was the more I dreamt about him and his family the more I was sure that Sofia was trying to show me what they were like so I would know each of them before we met. But I could never be sure – is this really what they are like? Edward seemed so at ease almost free but from reading his journals he appeared broken, a shell of a man after Sofia was killed, how could that be him? Did Alice actually like shopping as much as I dreamed? I've always loved shopping, I like the feeling when you buy something new and then go and find a place for it when you get home but after spending a week of dreaming of never ending shopping I didn't love it so much.

There were other thoughts also did they really look like that or was it my interpretation to Edward's words? Was Sofia really showing me these things or was I actually going mad and making it all up? And why had he not written anything of his time with Sofia, all the time I had read his journal it was pre Sofia and post Sofia? These questions whirled around and around in my head aggravating me to no end.

My aggravation was showing; everyone at home had felt it rolling off of me. I spent a lot of time in my room – reading- or I would go out for a run, solitary things. I just wish I could put these voices in my head at rest was I right or wrong? I know it shouldn't bother me it had been a long time since the Cullen's had been here and from what happened the last time I very much doubted they would be back any time this side of the century, but really how long can doubt sit in your mind before it becomes all consuming. About 3 weeks.

I woke after yet another blissful dream, and dragged my self to the shower. Today I went with banana shampoo and conditioner with a peach body wash and moisturiser. The two fragrances shouldn't have worked well together but it smelt so very exotic, it was there brushing me teeth thinking about my recent purchases that I had made my decision. I wasn't exactly what made me think of it but suddenly I was so mad at my self for not thinking of it sooner. If the parents did charity work then there would be some kind of photos of them especially with Carlisle being a doctor, I could go check the library the documents went way back, Mrs Wells hated to throw things away so she stored every piece of information that had ever passed through those huge solid wood doors.

I flew out of the bathroom and back to my room, growling as I attempted to find my hair brush – my room seriously needed to be tidied – I found it lying under a strategically placed slipper if I hadn't have stood on it and felt the tops of the brush dig into my feet I might have never found it. Giving up on drying my hair I brushed it through quickly and tied it in a wet loose knot at the back of my neck. I decided on a pair of dark fitted jeans and a nice ruby red V necked sweater with a tanned leather jacket and to finish the look a pair of black pumps – always a good idea for people who fall over thin air.

I grabbed my bag on the way out of the room and went head first down the stairs, I landed in a pile on the bottom step a nice scratch on my head which thankfully hadn't bleed but was definitely going to bruise.

"**Walk down those damn stairs already Bella, how many times do I have to tell you**?" my dad yelled from the front room.

"**Sorry dad**" I shouted back feeling a lot like a child again, I never managed to walk up and down stairs I always had the need to run instead.

"**Honestly how have you not broken any bones seriously**!" he muttered this more to him self and my mother rather than me.

"**Mum Dad I'm popping out for a bit, I'm in the mood for some new reading material**" I called behind me as I left through the kitchen door.

I drove with a fierce need now – the need for knowledge. Finally I found my destination. I abandoned my car in the parking lot and ran up the stairs and through the doors, by the time I reached Mrs Wells I was out of breathe.

"**Hi….do…you….have…any…newspapers and photos…from way back when??**" my breathe coming back to me now in a steady stream. My hands on my hips, my back slightly bent to help the process.

"**Why yes, follow me I'll take you to the** **archives**" my eyebrows lifted in question to the fact we actually had an archive.

She chuckled slightly "**Well a town this old you tend to need one**" she said as an explanation. She showed me around and led me to the books shelves and cabinets from around the time I needed. There was more than I thought possible, I was feeling very grateful that I had a bottle of water and a chocolate bar stashed in my bag.

Forty five minutes later I had read several articles on Esme and Carlisle with little reference to their children. With that I had only found a couple of small photos, too small and grainy to make any definitive decisions about if they looked the same as my dreams. What made me more curious was that there was not one reference about Sofia neither about her dying nor going missing. It was as if to this town she never existed or nothing had ever happened to her. My search had left me nothing but with more questions, I headed home with a huge headache and the wish that I had never had this fantastic idea in the first place.

I went back to my dream world perfectly content in being there even with the added questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a bit of a filler but still you've got to have one every now and then to get the story to move on!!**

**You have to stop running some time**

Tourist season had now come to an end and my mother had managed to get me to help put the Cullen house back into some order. We didn't have to unpack the boxes just put them in the right rooms, which was good I guess. I was looking forward to going back, Sofia had left me alone for weeks now so I thought it was time to take the journals back, I had obviously learnt all I could or I had become as useless as I felt and it was too late to help him. The dark thought depressed me a little.

It had been a long day lugging boxes back and forth but the trusty ipod came in handy, I spent the day listening to my 'angry' music as dad calls it. I didn't personally think Disturbed was my angry music – it was the music that calmed me when I was wound up. It used to be rare that they would be played but my ever increasing need to hear from Sofia had caused my temper to flare a little.

When we returned home, Jason and Sam asked if I wanted to come running with them – they were on a new health kick for the third time this year I might add – I reluctantly agreed; I felt guilty for not spending more time with them lately.

The run was good but soon we settled into silence, it was only then that I realised that I was music less, damn where did I leave it? I mentally ran through the list of places I had been today and the last place had been yep you guessed it Edward's old room.

I slowed down and called out to Sam and Jason, I explained that I was going to separate and go up the house, mum was supposed to still be there anyway and that I would meet up with them further down the running path.

They were very reluctant to let me go but after joking with Jason that he will know if something is wrong with me and they know where about's I will be, they let me go all the while Jason kept a wary eye on me – sometimes being a twin sucks.

After some time I reached the entrance to the drive way, my shoes making a satisfying crunching sound on the pebbles as I went. I reached the door and knocked. There was no answer, when I tried the door it was open so I assumed my mother was still pottering around the giant house on her own.

Not wanting to scare her if she bumped into me or heard me rustling around I called out to her as I walked around the house

"**Mum?"** nothing "**Hey mum, just came to look for my ipod, I'm running with the athletes I need an escape"** I rolled my eyes for the benefit of no one. "**Soooo anyway, I'm just going to have a look around don't be scared if you hear odd noises It'll probably be me falling on my ass as usual**" Ok now I feel stupid I bet she's in the garden and I'm in here talking to the walls.

I looked in every room desperately avoiding one in particular, hoping that I was wrong about leaving it in there. Eventually I ran out of options. I stood with my hand on my hips in the door way and let out a big sigh. How can you miss someone you don't even know? I mean I even miss Sofia, not a lot mind you.

I moved boxes, huffing and puffing eventually with a cry of success "**AHA**!" I found my little device underneath one of the boxes in the very corner. I turned around and to my horror found a boy stood in the door way.

"**For the love of all that is holy**!" I yelped, he shifted from his relatively relaxed position of leaning against the door frame, to standing bolt straight, his hands held up in front of his body to show no harm was intended – at least that's what it looked like.

"**Sorry**" I was slightly breathless "**It might sound odd but its not the first time I've had someone pop up on me in that very spot. Kinda makes a girl nervous**" I chuckled nervously and shifted on my feet.

"**Oh I know I can tell. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Although why are you in my house?"** his voice sounded familiar, his blonde hair and his eyes looked so darn familiar too. "**Are you ok, you seem erm confused?"**

"**Oh sorry, you just look so familiar. My names Bella by they way**" his face dropped for a split second at the sound of my name. Or am I being paranoid?

His face recovered quickly replaced by a genuine smile **"Well howdy my name is Jasper**" that name where had I heard it before hmmmm. I jumped when I realised.

"**J...J…Jasper**?" my excitement was getting out of control now. Could it really be the Jasper I had heard about, dreamed about?

His face abruptly changed as a new figure joined Jasper in the doorway. His bronze hair was unmistakable, I gasped slightly as I recognised the boy from my dreams

"**You**" we both said…


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything Twilight related but oh I wish I did!!

So this chapter and possibly the next one are going to be from Edward's POV. It will cover from when Bella first opens the chest to when he meets Bella for the first time. Hope I've done him proud. Let me know what you think.

**The Magic 8 Ball**

"**Edward! Common we are going out shopping!"** Alice sang the last word, how anyone could love shopping so much is beyond me.

"**Alice, leave me alone I do not wish to partake in any torture you have planned for me today or come to think of it any other day**" my voice sounded far more bored than I intended it to, which earned me a scornful look off of Rosalie as she passed the doorway. I sighed and got up off of my bed and walked downstairs to find Alice pouting sat on Jasper's lap, whilst he tried to sooth her.

"**Now darlin' we all know Edward doesn't like to leave the house – ever- why do you always ask?"** he already knew, his thoughts gave him away Alice had had a vision and she had only said it was about me and needed to get me alone. However at this moment her thoughts were concentrated on whether or not we could have a pet and keep it alive or would we just eat it. I laughed at her thoughts and she beamed up at me with a hopeful smile.

"**I don't think Esme would approve very much of having a pet, they make too much mess**" her face dropped slightly and she huffed pulling her self back into Jaspers hold.

"**That's true especially since we already have Emmett and he makes a whole world of mess when he plays**" she giggled into Jasper's arm as we heard a tinkling laugh float down the stairs from Rosalie.

"**Hey! That's totally untrue I'm a good boy. Mum would you tell them to leave me alone**" Emmett whined

"**Alice, Edward play nice with your brother at once**" Our mum called from the garden.

I laughed I couldn't help my self, it was a rare moment to see me act remotely normal so I let me self be free for just a moment. **"Look Alice, I just carnt handle being around that many minds it's a lot to take in"** I pleaded with her to understand.

Rosalie was talking before she appeared "**Well if you went out more often you would be used to having more than 6 minds in your head at one time**" the air swirled slightly and then there she stood right in front of me smirking. Rosalie along Alice, Jasper and I had a gift. Hers is quite unique, when she was first turned she had the ability to find her way to any where she wanted to go, she just walked and turned corners and she would eventually arrive at her attended destination. That was how she had "_found us_". She and Emmett were becoming depressed, even though they had each other they both had a strong need to be part of a proper family – even though they weren't exactly sure what type of family they could have. Then one day they came across us hunting and have stayed with us ever since. However as time passed her ability grew, first it was that she only had to picture a place or person she wanted to be with and she would in effect transport to them. Now she is able to teleport others where ever she pleases, all she needs is to touch them and she can send them anywhere.

It was useful in emergencies not so much when she wanted to go somewhere and we would refuse to go. She would sit with us and pretend to upset and then BAM we would be at the movies or the mall.

Instead of answering her I just walked back to my room, as my feet touched the bottom step Alice let out as gasp as a vision clouded her mind. The vision that she had been trying to hide from me all along, it was of a girl – a human girl- in our old house in Forks. She was walking around it calling out to her mother. The vision was only of that but still it was confusing why on earth was she in_ that_ house?

Carlisle and Esme entered the living room and Emmett bounded down the stairs wanting to know what the "magic 8 ball" had seen now, which earned him a smack around the head from Rosalie. Carlisle couldn't think why this girl would be in our home, he was about to ring one of the elders to get them to check on the house when Esme groaned, her thoughts filtered through mine within a split second I too was groaning.

"**What? What's going on? Common no mental conversations it's unfair to us plain old vampires you know**" Emmett huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, he didn't like that he hadn't gotten a special ability. Personally Carlisle and my self think that he does – his strength, it has never waned from when he was a newborn, his strength was unparalleled to any other I knew, I could only beat him because I knew exactly what he was going to do before he did it. Although I would never admit it to his face, he would be unbearable to live with for the next century.

"**Mum let the town folk use the manor as a show house for tourist season, given its history. She's probably just a tourist, well thank heavens for that I was getting worried for a moment**." I paused thinking if it was that simple then why had Alice hidden it from me? My face must have said it all for Alice was stood next to me now with her hand on my shoulder.

"**Edward I didn't want you to get upset I thought it best not to mention it. Do you forgive me?"** Silly girl how could I ever stay mad at her, I gave her a reassuring hug and walked back up to my room. As I reached the top I could still hear Alice's thoughts she was worried about my future it kept becoming fuzzy and the thought worried her to no end.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a little biddy chapter it again is a filler but its important so enjoy!!!! **

**First Sighting:**

**Edward POV**

In the years that had passed I could not find an outlet for my grief nothing seemed to do her justice, instead I concentrated so hard on the memories that I ended up effectively being asleep, well more like meditating really. I was able to focus my mind on just her; it was a distraction from dealing with things but a beautiful distraction none the less. One I would not give up for anything.

I had been meditating for a few hours, just thinking about what it would be like if Sofia was still alive. When suddenly I felt someone enter my room, their thoughts secluded from my gift, this unnerved me intensely. I let a snarl rip from my throat as a warning, I lay still, my eyes remained closed trying to pin point exactly where in the room this intruder was but I couldn't. All I could describe the feeling was like when I was human and you used to just be doing something and you would whip your head around towards the door because you swear someone had just walked through it – only there was thin air, not a soul stood there to accompany the feeling of no longer being alone.

I slowly opened my eyes, why I was nervous I have no idea – maybe the meditating was throwing my emotions off kilter? I would have to talk to dad about this later...maybe.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find nothing

Next to my walk in wardrobe - again nothing – but still the feeling persisted. I swear if this is Emmett playing about I will end him.

Ok so the only option left now is the bathroom, I lunged for the door, snatching the door handle and wrenched the thing open trying to leave as little escape time for who ever was messing with me. Nothing. "**What the hell**" I muttered to my self shaking my head, I turned around and was stopped dead in my tracks.

There stood in the middle of my room was a vision of pure beauty. I shook my head again, only this time it wasn't in frustration but as a means to shake this image from my mind, why was it being so cruel. I stopped and looked up again to find the image had not changed except that she was now smiling at me.

"**S...Sofia?"** the moisture collected behind my eyes threatening to invade, how was this possible.

She spoke so softly, my memories no matter how clear did her no justice "**Edward my love, you must hurry, you must go back home"**

Home? Surely she didn't mean…

"**No**" I snarled at her **"I will not go back there it will destroy what's left of me**" I sobbed my pain coming to the surface.

"**There is no time Edward you must, you have to save her"** Sofia's voice was full of urgency now; I gazed at her eyes they looked into mine and mirrored the pain and sorrow that lay there.

"**Save who, what girl" **

"**You know who"**

And then she was gone, is it possible for a vampire to go insane? Maybe my meditating had triggered a hallucination. What can I do – stop meditating and never feel close to her ever again or continue and risk losing it altogether?

**Short and sweet but alas still sad poor Edward is he going mad??? **


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so this is the last chapter of the day and it's also a little short. I promise the coming chapters are going to be longer. I'm working on the next few things today and tomorrow. So hopefully an update either Thursday or Friday. Let me know what you think Edward is hard to write - I tend see him as a very straight forward thinker but a little to rational and emotional at times, so I tried to reflect that in his point of view's.

Read – Enjoy – Review if you would all be so kind!!

**Beyond reason;**

I think that I have had sufficient medical training to declare that I have indeed gone insane; I wonder if there have been any other vampires that this has happened too? _Hmm _wonder where they are now.

I had stopped meditating that was the only solution; instead I now went for long hikes and walks. This pleased my mother as she thought I was healing, Jasper however knew different but he had promised not to let on to the rest of the family. Unfortunately my logic was floored; the hallucinations did not stop even after stopping the daily meditation. She constantly appeared always repeating the same message over and over again, and Alice's visions were getting worse, more intense and always the same one. She begged me to agree to go home to see what's happening but I couldn't handle it.

For two months this happened, my remorse was uncontrollable, it was my fault Alice was in pain if I had listened to my head then she would be ok. My guilt was so overwhelming that Jasper finally snapped.

"**Why are you feeling guilty?!"** he all but roared at me "**If your responsible for my wife's pain I will tear you to shreds, brother or not!" **Alice tried to whisper calming things to him but all that did was make me feel worse , which in turn made him worse – it was just a vicious circle. I had finally come clean to my family about what I had been seeing.

In all fairness I should have given my family more credit than I had done. Logically we were living proof (no pun intended) that the supernatural world exists so seeing ghosts was not that far a stretch – I guess. We had spent sometime thinking of possible explanations for what I had seen; we had got it to two options that we were all agreed on that made the most sense. The first idea was that I was actually hallucinating, which could be linked to Alice's visions– granted a bit far fetched but nothing about this situation seemed straightforward. The second idea was that I was actually being haunted by Sofia – Emmett liked this idea the most. He spent the last three days wanting to hold a séance and kept walking around the house looking for cold spots – we did try to explain he wouldn't actually be able to sense any as he was too cold but alas he refused to believe us. Rosalie gave up trying not long after he started wearing a trench coat.

We had arranged to be sent over to the house within the next few days, my self, Alice and Jasper were going ahead as Alice foreseen that this would be easiest – sometime I wonder if she makes this stuff up to get her own way, who in their right mind would argue with someone who can see the future? – The rest would follow a few days after us.

I admit the thought of returning was not especially appealing to me, I had spent many years of my existence trying to heal from the pain that place had brought me but now it seemed it that it was that exact source of my pain that was luring me back. What did seeing Sofia mean? And who is this girl, why is she important that she needs us – vampires- to help her? I had the feeling that if I could answer those 2 questions then life would start making sense once again.

**Awwww sooo close to the meeting now I carnt wait to see how it goes, I have an idea of how I would like it to go but these things tend to take on lived of their own so we shall all have to wait and see!!**

**Thanks for reading guys!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

I'll be going back to Bella's point of view soon, it makes more sense having it from his point of view it helps to explain a few things and where he's coming from. Thanks for your comments guys keep em' coming!!

**Arrivals and departures: **

**Edward POV**

Alice and Jasper had decided to take the Mercedes to our home leaving me alone with my thoughts in the Volvo. Not a good place to be, driving gives me too much time to over analyse everything, I had already received 2 worried phone calls and 6 threatening texts every time I considered turning around and leaving. A loud sigh would escape from me every now and again, it's nice that my family have mates but when you loose your mate well that changes your outlook on how nice it is that everyone is all gooey with one another. I used to be part of that now I sat on the sidelines having to witness it all; I admit I was jealous and resentful of how things had happened. I questioned whether I had done something wrong that the universe decided that it needed to right it self and the only way to do so was to take away any happiness I had or will ever have. I shuddered delicately from the memories, quickly putting them to one side for me to think about when I was alone tonight when I go to the river.

I had decided that I wouldn't go straight to the house, I was letting Alice re decorate my room, I didn't want reminders they were too painful still. Each memory served as a searing reminder of what monsters like my self were capable of, what our genetic codes told us to be like. We are but creatures of the dark, ones that would never be able to fully belong to the real world because of what we are but then never part of the supernatural world as we defied our one true calling – the human blood lust – we were jokes to some, threats to others. We were never welcome unless with those who shared our diet. Yep the world was a lonely place if you didn't have a mate, a black whole of nothingness for eternity.

I had driven around for hours, not going anywhere or stopping just driving. It was actually quite relaxing. As I drove up the long path I noticed new scents – the humans that had been here – one more appealing, it had a sweet overtone it reminded me of bananas and peaches, an odd combination sure but mixed together in this way was simply divine. I parked up and headed up to the front steps; my brain registering that I should be fighting the urge to walk into the house – this house – but the more dominant part really wanted to find the source of that intoxicating scent.

That right there should have warned me but my inner beast had returned it yearned to seek out and consume the being who had presented me with such an appetising aroma, and all reason had been abandoned. The beast had won.

I was taking the stairs as quickly as I could making sure I was not too fast in case we did have a human still here but still far too fast to be justifiably human. I heard Jaspers voice, a small growl escaped my lips – mine – it was my scent not his, he had Alice for crying out loud. I could see his mind now he was assuring me all was well and that there was a human. Also that what ever humanity I had in me was all but gone at this moment – his waves of calm spread throughout my body I welcomed them fiercely, as freeing it is to give in to my nature I like being the other me a lot more.

It was as I walked into the door way that I saw her, another moment to recognise this strange creature that was now stood eyes bulging at me

"**You..."** we both said, hers more in a rushed breath, mine in utter shock. Her mind recognised my tone instantly and her smile dropped slightly a poor move on my behalf I admit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Forget the stupid Ipod and the Stupid Ghost I'm going home: **

**Bella's POV**

"**You..."** My voice was barley working; it had felt so strange to see him stood there. It was like I had been waiting all my life for him and then POW there he was. Obviously these feelings are silly; Edward is a stranger I know little about him and what I do know if from a book. Gah why is life so darn unfair?!

It was only then that I had realised how he had said it – full of shock. What was I expecting really? Did I really expect him to recognise me and somehow to fall instantaneously in love with me? I really need my head read this is beyond stupid.

Right forget the stupid Ipod I am outta here. The feeling of rejection overwhelmed me and my need to escape took over – a natural response for me. In the world where people have the supposed "flight or fight" response mine are totally messed up I fight when I should be taking flight and visa versa, it never works out well. I rushed passed them both, brushing against their arms as I left; I felt them both stiffen immediately like they had become living statues. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and reached the front door in no time. My only problem – Sofia.

The stupid ghost was stood in front of it. Sure I could walk straight through her but for some reason I felt that it would be incredibly rude, and for the life of me I couldn't bring my self to do it. I threw my hands up in frustration forgetting for a moment where I was and that I was in others company.

"**Sofia for the love of ...arghhh…just get out of my way would you. I'm sick of these games. I did what you asked and he clearly does not need my help so leave me alone"** she just shook her head at me and pointed to the stairs.

"**Oh so now your silent great that's just great, now I can be haunted by a silent ghost, could this get any more messed up really"** I huffed exhausted all of a sudden, I had turned my back on Sofia and had placed my hands on my head. When I finally turned my eyes from the ground I found that there were now three people on the stairs **"Alice**" was the only word I managed to get out before Edward growled at me. Only now did I realise that he had heard everything including me being mean to Sofia – his love of his life – I felt so guilty and ashamed that I had been rude in front of him.

I spun to Sofia again, not wanting to play nice any more as the looks off of Edward didn't look all that friendly "**look Sofia please move out of my way**" I turned slightly to wave my hand in Edward's direction "**he looks like he might actually give up the veggie diet just so he can rip my throat out**" she shook her head once again, more growling erupting from Edwards chest – Ahh his chest what a sight that would be – I shook my head trying to clear these thoughts they served no purpose to me right now except as a beautiful distraction.

"**Sofia I mean it let me pass now**" the door began to quack in its frame, Sofia's eyes had become larger almost afraid. The girl has some serious juice for a ghost. Then she was gone, I ripped the door open and ran with all my might down the path hoping and praying that the Cullen's would not follow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Did she just say what I think she just said?**

**Edward POV …again lol **

Our guest fled as fast as she could from our home, all our minds reeling from what had just happened. She had been talking to someone calling her Sofia, talking about me, and also about vampires if her veggie comment was to be taken seriously.

My response was that we leave immediately, Alice kept saying we couldn't her visions had stopped since we had arrived and she didn't want them coming back. Jasper was the most surprising, I for sure expected him to agree with me. But how wrong I was, he decided to drop a huge piece of news on me – how he expected me to react I will never know.

"**We need to stay, she needs us**" He looked at me his mind calling out to me also.

"**What on earth makes you say that she is surely unstable considering she was talking to a front door and menace for mentioning Sof…**_**her**_** name. I will not help** **her" **the venom in my voice said it all.

"**You didn't feel her emotions before you came in the room, she was all over the place and she doesn't even know it. Then again being haunted by someone's ex love isn't exactly going to be easy on your psychological well being you know Edward" **

"**EX love?? What exactly do you mean by that brother"** I all but spat the words at him through clenched teeth. It was Alice who broke the uncomfortable silence between us

"**Oh Edward behave you know he meant no harm by his comment so stop being all sensitive about it. Also may I remind you that you have also been seeing Sofia is it really impossible that she is appearing to this girl**..."

"**Bella. Her name is Bella**" Jasper quietly interjected

"**Right that Sofia is appearing to Bella also, maybe this is the whole point that you two need to meet and have some common grounds or something? Who knows, what I do know however is that growling at the girl and looking at her like your going to kill her will not help us solve this little mystery**" Dammit I hate it when she makes sense and she knows it judging from the giant grin she now had plastered all over her face. I groaned and mumbled a few words before retreating back to my room.

The room hadn't been touched, Alice had apologised and promised she would do it for me now but to be honest I kind of liked it the way it was. I wasn't ready to move on just yet and to be nearer to Sofia a little longer felt good at the moment.

Several hours later the rest of my family had arrived, I could hear Alice and Jazz filling them in on the day's events. There were audible gasps and silent "_**don't worry everything is going to be ok**_" comments from them all. None of them had attempted to come and see me, my guess Jasper didn't like the way my mood was and thought it safer to keep them all away – I couldn't read their minds either all of them were concentrating very hard not to think about me, to give me some peace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys sorry this is a short chapter, I'm working on the next one which is quite long!! Sorry I haven't updated I've been given double shifts at work and as a part of management apparently I cannot say no. SO I'm doing 6am till 12pm and then 4pm till 10pm – which alas leave so very little time to write chapters and post them. BUT it will get better I promise.**

**Hope you all enjoy it please review they make me smile after VERY long shifts!!**

**Ohh and I own nothing in this chapter such as bands or anything Twilight related.**

**Stupid Rosalie:**

It had become dark out side now and my family had left me alone for long enough. Alice's mind kept shouting at me to come down stairs and stop being moody. Personally I do not see the problem with my current mood. Do I not have the right to be mad that this insignificant girl dared to "speak" to Sofia whilst in my house, whilst I was stood there no less? I think that at least allows me at least a growl or two.

What was she even doing here anyway? I remember that she had something in her hand when I walked in, but she dropped it before she ran out – hmmm where did it land. My vampire eyes sought out the mystery object, which I found in next to no time. I walked over to a trunk where the thing had landed. I noticed that it was an Ipod, as I bent down to pick it up I noticed that her scent was radiating off the trunk with such force that I felt compelled to see what had been stored in it. I recognised the box but even with my perfect memory I couldn't figure out how I recognised it. I flipped the lid open with one fluid motion. It was in that moment that my anger boiled to dangerous levels – my journals, my love letters – they were here all along? And she had read them? I lifted every last document from its hiding place and sniffed them, all had her smell over them, how dare she! Who gave her the right to read my inner thoughts?

I paced the wooden floor, Jasper deciding that he wouldn't intervene that I needed to work through these emotions – HA! What did he know? I didn't want to feel like this but apparently I was going to have to deal with them one way or another. Curious though I pulled the child's Ipod closer and switched it on and decided since she had read my personal thoughts I would listen to her play lists, after all a person's taste in music often gives away a lot about the person them selves. This creature was indeed odd she had so many different types on here ranging from a few classical pieces, some other artists like Lady Gaga (god I hated some of her songs but catchy all the same) All American Rejects, We the Kings, Paramore, Pink and most odd was Disturbed. The lyrics were shocking at most but they were listed as the recently played songs. Was she that angry or was she just well weird? Some of the songs were good if you could excuse the language but when you listened some were insightful into what she was feeling lately.

I heard Rosalie groan and storm up the stairs thinking about what clothes she was going to wear tomorrow – that right there worried me. She knocked on my door and without waiting for me to reply she strolled on in.

"**Look Edward, I carnt say that I like this one little bit, but I've got to say it's so damn curious as to why this is all happening now, don't you think**?" Still thinking about clothes damn her

"**No Rosalie I do not"** I grumbled at her

"**Well whatever you miserable excuse for an eternal being. What I am getting at is I will support you but if I think your wrong I will make my opinions known got it!"** her eyes were sharp, making it known she meant what she said, I sighed at least I had someone kind of on my side.

"**Thanks Rose, it's nice to know you'll be supportive"**

"**Hold it right there Eddie boy, I said I would tell you if I didn't agree don't forget"**

I growled but nodded my head all the same, I had to pick my battles and this clearly was one that I would loose.

She sighed once again and rubbed my shoulder, I looked up shocked and slightly comforted by her actions.

"**So I'm telling you know I don't agree with your decision to ignore this Bella girl, so I'm taking drastic actions with you**" she smiled sweetly, her thoughts filtered through to me a millisecond too late.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys gosh I'm bad I haven't updated in some time! Im really sorry, the work changed have made me so very tired so I couldn't face looking at the keyboard.**

**Anywhooo here we go please review this is the first proper conversation these two have had so they are a bit awkward and still trying to figure out what their place is in this so very weird situation.**

**The Deal:**

I now stood in front of a house, which from the scent I was picking up on was Bella's home. Stupid Rosalie just wait till I get my hands on her, Emmett will not stop me from ripping at least one arm off.

I contemplated just leaving the Ipod on the floor, as it still hung in my hands playing the dreary music.

As I bent down to leave it was caught completely off guard as the door was hurled open and a girl came barrelling through it. She stopped dead centre in front of me and gasped.

Arrr damn, now I have to talk to her why the hell didn't I hear her decide to leave the house? She's just too easy not too like at this moment.

She looked scared and unsure of what to do "**Erm hi?"** She stared at the small piece of technology that I had now managed to crush in my hands.

"**Oh, sorry I didn't mean to break it I was just dropping it off**" I looked sheepish now feeling bad for breaking the darn thing.

"**It's ok**" she moved quickly around me, avoiding eye contact. Great now I feel really bad she's scared of me.

In a rash decision I ran after her, trailing slightly behind her so she would not become suspicious of my movements.

She continued to walk, her hips slightly swaying making them hypnotic as I watched. I was so entranced that I hadn't realised she had turned her head to look at me over her shoulder "**Why are you acting so slow, I thought vampires were supposed to be quick"** her eye brows were raised in a questioning manner with a smirk playing on her lips and me well I was now stood still my feet rooted to the spot with my mouth gapping open. What did she just say?

She now stopped to turn and face me, hands on her hips clearly amused at my predicament "**oh please give me some credit haven't you figured it all out yet?" **

"**huh**" that was my genius response, my mind going through all the recent activity regarding this girl when it clicked - my journals. I growled at her as I said it, her earlier comment now making full sense. She flinched slightly in response.

She regained composure and began walking again only slowly now. Why was she upset at the fact that she had invaded my privacy, right well I might as well discuss this now because Rosalie will just keep sending my ass back here until I do and I carnt lie not with jasper and his built in lie detector.

"**Wait… Bella would you just stop please"** I begged, she sighed and flopped her self on the nearest bench. She looked up at me expectantly. Nice one Cullen you got her to stop now what are you going to say? My decision was to also sigh and mimic her earlier movements. We sat in silence for a long time, neither of us sure about what to say, her leg was bouncing ever so slightly, without realising I reached out to steady her leg. I cannot deny the feel of electricity that ran between our bodies, my rational side decided that it was due to the lack of contact I have had with another person besides my family since Sofia. Strangely enough she did not flinch, she didn't make any attempt to move, if anything she appeared to relax – such a strange creature.

"**So yea here's your erm Ipod, I mean I'll get you a new one – to replace the one I broke. Although I might update your music, sorry to tell you this but some of your music sucks**" I attempted the mock horror look which I must have pulled off as I saw a small smile spreading over her face. Just as quick as it came it left, I felt sorrow at this my god what's happening to me?

"**You listened to my music huh?"** her eyebrow raised again

"**Yes well you did read my journals"**

"**Huh"** she chuckled slightly "**should have seen that one coming really**" her face now downcast looking ashamed.

"**I'll do you a deal**" her head snapped up at my voice her actions still baffled me "**You tell me about what you've hmm let say learnt about me and I'll tell you what I've learnt about you. Deal**?" I would do anything to know what she knew, it was killing me. It wasn't until then that I truly tried to listen to her thoughts. My face scrunched for a moment all I could get was eerie silence. Why does she have to be so mysterious it makes ignoring her that much harder.

"**What pray tell kind sir do you know about me**?" She spoke with a hint of humour in her voice, how can she be so calm after she knows what I am?

"**Well music is a very revealing medium you know, what someone listens to when they are happy or sad or mad, can tell you a lot about the person"** I attempted to sound as formal as she was pretending to be but I failed miserably as I found my self grinning like a fool half way through the sentence.

"**Hmmmm well that must have been an interesting experience for you, not many venture into my play lists make it back out the same as when they went in**" she made her eyes large as if to give the full spooky effect, her eyes in this light were also very eerie, they bordered on the colour that wild cats have – I vaguely remembered hunting a panther in the Amazon that had strikingly similar eyes as Bella – great now I'm hungry, focus Edward.

"**Yes well the same could be said for my journals**" I empathised the word journal I have to admit she was good at avoiding the question, I found her manner quite distracting at times, not always a good thing - distraction means things fall through the cracks.

"**Yes I suppose one could state that also**" again with the prim and proper speech. God she was frustrating.

"**You are beyond the most frustrating person I have ever encountered in my existence you know that**" I cringed at my choice in words, it seems that my subconscious had resigned it self to admitting she knew what I was so why hide it? Yes why indeed.

She sat silently before muttering "**yea** **I've been told numerous times in the past**" her voice was full of pain and I wanted to stop her feeling that way, no person should feel pain - it seemed wrong for a person to suffer just because they have some lets say character flaws. Ironic when you think that I constantly berate my self for what I am and truly feel that I deserve to feel that pain as it runs through my veins every second of every day of my miserable never ending death.

"**I carnt take it any more please just tell me what's been going on. I don't think I can take not knowing any more. It's beyond annoying not knowing anything**" I thrust my hands into my hair pulling ever so slightly. Bella took in a shaky breathe and began her story.

"…**..and she just would not let up, every where I went she would make the stupid journals – no offence – just appear I mean I found one in the fridge! So I read them only i managed to compromise with her, I would only read what she felt I needed to know but she had to choose the pages in which I had to read. It worked out ok I suppose I know a little about you and your family but still not enough as I would like**" her voice trailed off , the implications of her final words hung thick in the dark starry night around us.

I had to laugh, it did sound exactly like Sofia to not give up and she was a very stubborn person, quite persistent if she wanted her way. I only ever said no to her once…I stopped my self before my mind walked down that darkened dangerous path that I could see unravel before me. I forced my thoughts back to Bella. My only question was why, why had she chosen Bella to haunt, what was the purpose in that?

"**She told me I needed to save you**" Ah well that would explain it. I found my self not for the first time tonight at a loss for words.

"**She said the same about you to me**" I blurted out before I could register what I was saying. Her eyebrows shot up in shock, a deep laboured breathes were rushing in and out of her fragile lungs.

"**So I shared it's your turn"** she beamed up at me, I went to continue our previous conversation but she just shook her head saying she didn't want to dwell on it tonight maybe another night. My heart thrilled at the thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stupid Vampire Mafia**

**Bella POV**

I hadn't expected him, in my dreams maybe but in reality well that was a big fat no. But when looking at every thing that has happened – which lets face facts if I admitted to anyone my mental wellbeing would be seriously questioned – how could I expect anything less than for my dreams to come true. Ok well not entirely true but hey here he was in all his godliness and not quite looking like he wished he could kill me and get away with it - so it's a positive thing right?

He had looked startled when I opened the door almost ashamed he had been caught, which doesn't exactly put a girl in a good mood, knowing that he was trying to avoid contact with you. I had planned just to keep on walking to the store but he had followed, I tried so desperately not to smile at this but it happened without me really ever becoming fully aware. His face was so conflicted he didn't know what to do or say so in true form I decided to add a small bit of humour to the situation. The moment my comments had left my lips I regretted them – now he would want to know the whole story and for some reason I didn't want to tell him, maybe for fear that this little fantasy I had going on in my head would have to come to an end – something I was not ready to let happen.

I should have known trying to avoid his questions would get me nowhere, over a hundred years of experience definitely puts him in the driving seat when it comes to interrogations and he was so damn good at it. I found the words falling out of my mouth without having the time to choose them carefully; he now knew everything and that scared me more than the animal that I had been confronted by on our first meeting. I hated the feeling of being at someone else's mercy – it was now up to him what happened next, the possibilities were endless and nightmarish. He could leave and never come back, he could stay and ignore me, stay and kill me – I pushed that idea away instantly – could he find a way to make me forget? , would Sofia still haunt me if he decided against what ever it was that she was no doubt planning? My head spun so it surprised me when he said that Sofia had said the same to him about me – that I needed saving – now she is one tricky ghost what was she up to and more importantly what did she know that we didn't?

I could have exploded when he agreed to share his thoughts with me but in all honesty I couldn't handle any more tonight so I decided to be very brave and boldly ask if we could maybe carry on this conversation another night. It was excruciating waiting for his answer it felt like hours had passed, I could mentally hear the clock's second hand just ticking away in the background _tick tock tick tock tick tock_. He uttered the words so feverishly it was like he couldn't get the words out quick enough. He said he would wait until I had processed what had happened tonight – which I didn't understand in the slightest – and then we would talk some more. I liked that idea way more than I should have.

I didn't even make it to the store, I begrudgingly dragged my self of the bench and began to stumble back to my house, Edward – my heart almost stops every time I think his name, no I shouldn't feel like this bad Bella – walked close next to me the whole way home, I could see out of the corner of my eye the few times I tripped his hands would shoot out to help but he would hastily retract them no doubt before I would see them. We neared the door and I began to panic what do I say to him? I mean it was important that we left with clear ideas what would happen next else I would no doubt over analyse everything and wonder what he had meant.

I took in a deep breathe, steadying my self hoping I would become inspired but the fates smiled upon me and he spoke first;

"**I'll come back when you're ready**" that was just beyond a ridiculous statement, how would he know when I was ready, come to think of it what did he mean by ready and how would even I know I was ready? The confusion must have shown in my face as he let out a slight chuckle. "**Trust me; we have ways of knowing these things"**

I could just about summon enough air to mutter back **"Who do you think you are, the bloody vampire Mafia**" which made me laugh slightly. The air grew thick and the anxiety was getting too much to bear with that I said goodnight to the fallen angel on my door step and went off to bed to have some very vivid dreams - ones that I should not be hoping would come true.


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a short Chapter to sum up Bella's frustrations! Then a bit of Alice and her POV, as some people have asked about her I thought I would do a chapter because well who am I kidding I love Alice too!!!**

**I own nothing! You hear me I own nothing!!! *tears* *sigh* oh what a feeling it would be to own this darn story!**

**The Clock goes tick tock tick tock **

**Bella's POV**

Ok it had been 2 weeks already, I was beyond ready and that stupid vampire had not been in touch. Which probably meant that he thought I wasn't ready, but he doesn't actually know me so how could he possibly know? Maybe he's just stalling until he can think of a way out of this situation – oh I don't know. I hated feeling like this, I thought I left this behind in my teens but the old patterns came flooding back, mopping around everywhere I went, I just sat at my desk and did my job as usual only I would keep letting out big sighs every so often completely fed up with waiting. At home I was no better I would huff and puff and stomp around crashing and banging no matter what I was doing. My brothers were becoming alarmed I could tell, Jason would hover out side my bedroom when I would get in one of my moods. The ticking of the imaginary clock got louder each day, my heart aching slightly more along with it.

It was silly to sit here and be miserable about not seeing someone who you have only really spoken to properly once, but I couldn't help my self.

It was like having such a huge emptiness inside me for such a long time and then this started and it was like a final vital piece of the puzzle had suddenly fallen into place. Before I would look for it everywhere I went but it always had escaped me, I thought in the end that I was made wrong, as in I was actually born with the piece missing and I would never feel whole ever. Sofia had become incognito since our last encounter at the Cullen's which just made the damn thing bigger. It felt like I couldn't breathe, that the world had become smaller all of a sudden, like there was no room for me any more. This is why I cannot let these people out of my life; I needed them now more than I had ever needed anything in my life, I had felt what it was like to have them – even briefly – in my life and I knew that I wouldn't be able to regain this feeling I had if I lost them.


	24. Chapter 24

The Bouncy Bouncy Pixie

Alice POV

I'm not one to blow my own trumpet but being clairvoyant is the best "gift" any vampire could have – honest. Over the years I have thought about what it would be like to have a different gift but when you weigh all your options this one is top of my list every time. I can win arguments easily as I can see what exactly I need to do or say in order to win, also it makes for interesting blackmail in my family especially if I want to go shopping and no one will come and play. Up until now Edward has been the only person who has escaped this trick – being that he never went any where or did any thing in order for me to black mail him. Gah he is such a brooding vampire boy, ha-ha I once made the mistake to compare him to a vampire character on TV called Angel – what with the dark corners, the brooding and the hair – I came home from hunting to find all my clothes in a children's pool full of mud. Creative yea, funny no, a horrendous crime – most definitely!

But since I am me and I always get my way fate smiled on me one beautiful sunny day when I was out hunting with my Jazzy bear. I had a vision. Now I must add that it takes a lot to shock me – it would anyone if you had lived with Emmett and Rosalie for best part of a century! But what I saw knocked me off my feet.

I think firstly I should explain what I normally see when I have a vision – normally everything will go hazy and then my vision will clear with the exception of around the " edges" of my sight. Sometimes I see snap shots of an event or outcome (which I then have to piece together) but sometimes I see a whole 'scene' like in a movie. Obviously no one can see me in these visions as I'm not technically there I am just observing.

With this vision not so much. I was confused at first I saw a girl walking around our old house calling out for her mother, there was nothing to really tell me when this would be happening so I was going to have to guess that part. But then the vision shifted slightly and there stood Sofia – when I saw her I started to sob, Jazzy had by now found me where I had stopped and was holding me, waiting for it to end – she was part of the vision I knew that much but she couldn't be, she was dead, right?

Then the weirdest thing happened, Sofia had been walking behind the other girl but she had now turned to face me, she walked with purpose and stopped right in front of my view part.

"**Alice, you are the only one I can truly rely on to make this work"**

I was unsure how or even if I could answer her back, I tried thinking about what I wanted to say and hoped that it would work – note to self hope is a good thing – I heard my voice in my head the millisecond that I thought of a sentence.

"**Sofia what are you doing here? What's going on? Is there trouble?"** The words were just as quick as how I had thought them

"**You need to help them Alice, before it's too late – they need to meet each other, they are the only ones that can save each other**"

???? I didn't know what to say back to that, my silence must have been the indication she needed to continue unless she had seen the question marks in had conjured up in my mind!

"**I have to be quick, I have waited so long to find her – longer than I am allowed to – but they must meet, they don't know it yet but they both play important roles in each others lives. I couldn't wait for a chance encounter any longer I needed to do something so I have**" a grim smile spread across her face, I realised just how much I missed her.

"**Sofia, please explain this to me why do they need each other?"**

"**They need each other in order to save them selves, trust me Alice please when the time is right I will come to you again but you must take any opportunity to get Edward back home – they need to meet and soon**"

Well that would be easy I thought I will just show him what I saw and he will run home quicker than you can blink...

"**NO**" she yelled at me, making me jump slightly where I sat in Jazz's arms "**he must not know any of this from you, I will be able to block this part of the vision from him and also your thoughts on this matter but you must not tell him what I have said" **

"**So I can tell him I saw you just not why or what was said?"** I was getting confused again

"**Yes exactly, but could you maybe give him a message from me, when the time is right? Tell him to trust his heart, and that I mean no pain when I block these things from him but some times life has to play out on its own and not mirror what it is we see**" I did what I think was a nodding motion.

"**Alice the only thing you must do is get them to meet, then it is up to them no help from your visions, guide him with your heart not your gift. Can you promise me that?"**

"**Anything for you Sofia you know that you're my sister, I will always do anything you ask"** the sobs started again now, I didn't want this vision to end I missed her so much.

"**Don't worry Alice, you will love this girl. Her name is Bella and you two are destined to be best friends**" I grinned from ear to ear now "**I thought I would give you something to hold on to Alice, dark times may be ahead of you, remember I love you all" **

With that she was gone and I was once again back in the forest with a very distraught husband. After a lot of convincing and being very vague about my vision he let us return home. He wasn't mad or upset that I was keeping something from him all he knew was that it was about Edward and it was important that no one can know what it was about. He sensed how important it was and agreed not to mention anything.

I couldn't help it but I was in such a good mood, I was bouncing around the house with excitement which meant that Jazzy was too – sometimes his gift was a curse, if someone had a really strong emotion Jazz normally ended up in the same mood which meant sooner or later so would everyone else.

All I had to do was get Edward to go home, but Sofia already had that covered; it appeared that she had a few tricks up her sleeve that she neglected to tell me about. She had been well haunting Edward, telling him he needed to save Bella. Which made little sense as she had instructed me not to interfere that way, the only reason I could think of as to why she had gone against her own word was that something bad was happening and soon, which meant that Bella and Edward didn't have much time to have their meet and greet.

My visions were getting worse, they were becoming more frequent and leaving me drained, however it never changed it was always of Bella walking around our own home. It took every part of my self control not to tell Edward to get his cold butt back home already, that he and Bella didn't have time for him to sit here and 'think' about it any longer. Only I couldn't because then my cover as secret agent to the ghost world would be well not so secret and I had a feeling that that would be a bad thing.

It was bound to happen - I slipped - and he saw part of my vision, luckily the part where Bella was as usual walking around the huge house and that seemed to do the trick, his guilt went into overdrive (with maybe a small help from the Jazzy bear) and we were back.

I haven't stopped bouncing since.

I was a tiny bit annoyed that I didn't get to meet Bella properly but Edward was so dang rude to her that I didn't have to be psychic to see that some grovelling would be needed on his side to fix it. He was refusing his destiny once again and to be honest I was getting frustrated with it all, I was about to do something – what exactly I don't know – when Rosalie took care of the situation. You see after many years Rosalie has perfected the art of lulling people into the false sense of security and then BAM she pulls the rug out from under them. Now don't misunderstand me she does not do this with just anything, she only does it when she wants to use her gift, she can be almost as tricky as me but it was such a blessing in disguise today. She had walked in playing the "_**I'm on your side**_" card and then HA he was transported to Bella's home.

Rosalie floated back down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"**He's going to try and dismember me when he gets home isn't he**" still with a smug look on her face, but her eyes were changing probably the memory of my poor clothes entered her mind. I searched the future to help her since she had basically helped me.

"**nope**" I said popping the 'p' "**everything goes quite well actually he will pretend to be mad, he'll rant for 10 minutes and then you say yea but how did it go and he smiles like a goof and goes up to his room – simple**" I was vibrating where I stood with excitement, clapping my hands together thinking about what was to come.

Yep I really did love being able to see the future it made life a hell of a lot more interesting!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys just a quick note to say sorry I haven't updated recently I had the dreaded writers block GARRR. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this story to go but as I have also been suffering from insomnia I've not been having much if any sleep. HOWEVER last night I finally managed to get to sleep at a slightly decent hour and as cliché as it is I had an inspirational dream. So I am just in the middle of writing an important chapter or two that will be later on in the story and then I'm going to work my way backwards until I have the ones in between.

SOOOOOOO it wont be too long before I post a new chapter or 20 haha, this also applies to my other story I have an entire week off work due to the lack of sleep so let the creative juices flow baby!!

Crystal

xx


	26. Chapter 26

**Jasper and the Log**

**Bella POV**

I woke to the usual foreboding of the day, that right there told me that nothing would happen today I just knew it, I didn't feel any different not in the slightest so it will be another lonely day with the CD collection – the deep joy.

I dragged my self to the bathroom to brush my teeth and prepared to get ready for the day ahead, my hair had dried over night into slight waves that framed my face in a new and nice way, I decided not to tame these unruly curls today – time for a change maybe? I applied a small amount of tinted moisturiser, mascara and clear lip gloss I wasn't one to be out going with my make up. I dressed in a pair of light stone washed jeans and a black tank top with just a deep purple zip up cardigan jacket. Once satisfied with my oh so casual look I plodded down the stairs in search of other life forms – I found a note to say that they had all gone out for a picnic and that they had tried to wake me up but were greeted by a pillow being thrown at them and a half asleep me shouting "**Its not half 10 yet leave me alone**" I smiled at my silly rule. Ever since I can remember when I have a day off I have hated being woken up before half 10, my family and friends thought it was funny until they rang me or tried to wake me up and got me in full fury mode. Since then there have been very few incidents, the thought made me smile again. Sighing I pushed my self into the living room to put on Lost prophets Liberation Transmission, I have a system when it comes to listening to music, if I am in the mood I would just sit and to listen to music, but firstly I would sit and stare at the CD collection until something yells "PLAY ME!". I also have different music to go with all my moods – the thought stopped me in my tracks, Edward, he had broken my beloved Ipod which I still didn't have a replacement for - dang it. Plus he said he would share what he had learnt. Now I turned the volume up full not wanting to be alone with my thoughts any longer.

I wondered around the house with no real purpose; listening and singing at the top of my lungs for quite some time – the entire album to be precise, I was mid stride back to the living room to choose another CD when I heard a swift knock at the door. My heart lurched; I knew it had to be Edward, only a vampire can be so ninja stealthy on those creaky steps to the door. I all but ran to the door but I stopped short at the door handle, something in the pit of my stomach told me this wasn't Edward and I was unsure if I wanted to open the door anymore. Then a voice spoke to me:

"**Its ok you know I'm not going to eat you, well unless you keep me waiting out here like an idiot any longer**" the southern voice chuckled, my spirits lifted I don't know why but I felt drawn to Jasper too, he was kind natured and seemed so shy and brotherly. I flung the door open beaming one of the biggest smiles I have ever given to him.

"**Hi**" I breathed almost breathlessly

**"I believe that you are ready**" he chuckled at what I'm guessing was at his attempt at being cryptic that and his wiggling eye brows kind of gave him away.

**"About time**" I grabbed my bag, scarf and jacket without a further word from either of us and locked the house up. **"So Jasper where to? To see Dracula by chance**" it was my turn to chuckle now

"**Alice thought that maybe the whole 'Vampire' conversation might not be so intense if I did it rather than Edward, he can be...well….over dramatic at the best of times. Just don't tell him I said that**" we walked down several roads, neither really paying attention to where we were going.

**"I'm sure he will know any way**" I said tapping my head

**"Oh so you know about that then**" he looked at me puzzlingly

**"Yea I do, I'm not sure how though**" I was puzzled and trying to think when Jasper broke my concentration

**"What do you mean?"**

"**It's weird, I carnt explain it, I've learnt a lot from Sofia and the journals, but lately it's like my memory of seeing and hearing is fading. The information is still there but it doesn't come willingly you know? Almost like something triggers a memory and things make a little bit more sense – not much mind you**" I stated in a very matter of fact manner, worried about what this meant.

**"Maybe it's a safeguard? So you don't learn too much too soon, so you only remember what you need to remember? Don't worry Bella, we will figure it all out**" I felt suddenly calm and relaxed, I glared at Jasper accusingly, suspicious of the reasons behind my new state of mind

**"Awwww man do you have to mess with me like that, it's totally unfair!"** I whined at him, thinking I had really lost the plot why was I accusing him of such things, somewhere a memory stirred.

He just smiled at me and carried on walking. "**And why prey tell do you accuse me of such foul play?" **

I was stumped "**Erm I don't know just you being all 'Ohh don't worry Bella' and then BAM all of a sudden I'm not worried. It kinda makes a gal suspicious. I've got a memory banging to be let out I just know it" I** flashed him a big smile/

He chuckled in response to me "**You're quite perceptive you know that**"

It was my turn to laugh now; well really it was more like a snort "**More like paranoid, Alex used to say that to me all the time when I got a feeling you know. I just have good intuition I guess. Although I kinda remember Edward's journals saying some of you were gifted though they never stated what you were gifted with though – which would have been helpful"** I shrugged and laughed softly not really wanting to remember those times, unfortunately Jasper had other plans.

**"How about you tell me about this Alex creature and in return I will tell you a few family secrets"** his eyebrows wiggled up and down again and he twiddled what I assumed to be a fake moustache. I had to laugh at him; he didn't seem the type to mess around like that.

**"Ok so what do you want to know? Or do you just want me to start at the beginning?" **His look said it all "**Beginning it is then**" I sucked in a huge breathe, I didn't want to speak about Alex, I had spent a lot of time working passed it but Jasper made me feel comfortable and well I would prefer to talk to him about this stuff than Edward – that would just be a barrel of laughs.

**"Well it was your usual romance, I had worked with him for a few years but never agreed to go out with him but then on one rebellious night I decided what the hell, and well I've regretted it ever since. At first it was ok but then there were some money problems which I stupidly bailed him out of. Then life went along just fine just with the average arguments – too much beer, leaving me at home alone all the time or having his friends around constantly and when we were actually alone, he would sit at one end of the sofa and not speak to me."** I sighed heavily and sat on a fallen log, wondering how on earth had I not seen this coming? Was I so blind or was it just the need to be loved and wanted that stopped me all this time from leaving the idiot.

"**Go on"** his words were simple, but the emotion behind them were any thing but, I could feel them, so many to even begin to decipher but importantly I felt safe enough to continue, no one had ever really asked me about it so no one had ever really known how I felt.

**"I just became stuck, my family never visited, they seemed to forget that I even existed and when I did ring them you could hear that they were bored of listening to me even after the first sentence. Alex even though he never emotionally showed it was actually physically there at the end of the day, I had someone to hold when I went to sleep and the bad dreams would come for me. I guess in the end that's what kept me there so long – I needed to keep the bad dreams away**"

Jaspers face looked pained, I instantly grabbed his hand to see if he was ok "**You spend too much time worrying about others you know that"** he laughed slightly but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

**"I'm sorry Jasper I don't know where that came from, I've never spoken to any one about how I felt before, all my parents thought was the idiot had blown all our savings and I had decided that it was enough"** my eyes were downcast as the memories swept me away.

**"What I want to know was how the hell you coped in that hell hole**"

**"Hey! My house was not a hell hole – I loved that house, it felt all homely for a while anyway"** I lightly tapped him on the shoulder as if to scorn him for his words, knowing that actually hitting him would do far more damage to me than him.

We were quite for a while before I decided to speak, almost in a whisper I told him me deepest secrets and thoughts **" You know I used to walk to work every day looking up at the sky wishing something extraordinary would happen, that I would find a place where I actually belonged. I thought about leaving so many times but never had the courage, I'm a planner, I need to have all eventualities mapped out and every possible contingency plan ready..."**

Jasper burst in mid sentence **"I would love to have you with me in battle"** he stopped short of finishing seeing my raised eyebrow possibly questioning his sanity. Actually could vampires go insane hmmm, I shook my head leaving that thought for later.

**"Sorry, me and Emmett play War a lot. Surprisingly he wins most of the time"** he muttered sheepishly

**"Do I even want to know"** I asked he shook his head and said he would explain later **" Well any way before I was rudely interrupted**" he glared in his direction with a slight smile on my face which he eagerly returned **" I kept making excuses for my self which was why I wished so hard that something life changing would happen, I hoped so hard that there was more to my life than a door mat, I spent years lost in books, reading every one else's adventures and happy endings I always wondered where mine was, had I done something so that I would never have the happily ever after?" **

**"And then all this happened to you"** I nodded dully knowing his next words **"You know vampires aren't exactly known for their happily ever after Bella"**

**"I know that Jasper, but Sofia she said she had waited so long for me to show up, that well its kind of hard not to think that I am either going to get an adventure or a happily ever after – either is fine by me"** Sofia and I had had many conversations before she had stopped appearing, she wouldn't ever give anything away she repeated her self non stop – you're the only one Bella, save him Bella, help him bla bla bla. That was all very well and good but how do you begin to formulate a plan of action on cryptic non helping from other worldly creatures? You don't that's how. Jasper was staring at me now intently; I shifted in my makeshift seat.

"**Would you please calm down**" he let out an unnecessary breathe, I remained quite not knowing really what to say anymore, I had just divulged information that I had not shared with anyone else before in my life, it left me feeling a little bit exposed and the lack of control was crippling. "**Would you like to know all about the family then? I will even give you some tips to help you out with Captain Forehead**" my eyes narrowed who was he talking about Captain Forehead? **"Sorry that's one of our nicknames for Edward, well really Emmett came up with it after watching Angel – he loves that show, and apparently Edward likes to mope a lot in dark corners just like this Angel guy; hence the nickname"** it was his turn to shrug now unsure of the precise reasons behind Emmett's new nickname.

Several hours and a lot of information later I was standing on my porch again saying goodnight to Jasper, he informed me that Alice would be other in the morning at 11 as she had muttered something about refusing to deal with me before that time. I went silently up to bed, avoiding my family not wanting to be questioned about my day; what could I say really nothing would do it justice.

_**Thanks for being so patient with my lack of updating!! Please review the story is going to get a lot more interesting in the coming chapters!!!**_

_**Crystal Bells **_

_**x**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Information Overload:  
****Bella POV**

I flung my self onto my bed noticing in the mirror that I looked as tired as I felt; at least Alice wasn't coming before 10 in the morning that meant plenty of rest. it was only then when I had thought of it like that that I realised what Jasper had meant about Alice refusing to deal with me before 11, he had explained that she had the uncanny ability to see the future – which triggered another memory of both her and Jasper allowing me a very think understanding of their abilities which he explained as best he could. The thought of what she had seen had she arrived early made me inwardly laugh. I would definitely have to ask her tomorrow what I did to make a vampire that unwilling.

Jasper had been true to his word, he had given me many hints and tips to walk around the minefield that is the Cullen household. With Rosalie and her ability it was best not to mention you wanted to go any where or disagree with going somewhere with her if you were in the near vicinity as she had the tendency to just zap you anywhere anyway, also to be patient with her as she can often become impatient by others problems but normally comes around. That should be fun since I apparently have a problem and that is exactly why I am involved with them in the first place.

Emmett is by nature a prankster so in order to avoid jokes being made at my expense I had to and I quote **_"get the jokes in before he does" _**I wasn't sure how I would manage that one but Jasper assured me his assistance in that matter, as for Alice Jasper's wife as he gushed she was an unstoppable force of nature and no one could help me when it came to her – fabulous! He said that Esme and Carlisle would love me no matter what so I need not worry there, but he knew who I wanted to know about so he purposely left him till last.

Apparently Edward was not a fan of mine – perfect- he couldn't help me much saying that Edward would pick up on anything that he had told me which would hinder rather than help my situation. One interesting little piece of information was given, it was vital to me in some aspects; Edward could not read my mind.

I fell asleep soundly in that knowledge, it meant I could keep my thoughts my own only problem was how to get Edward to let me help him. He had seemed nice enough the other night but who knows if that was one of his non brooding days. I let out yet another sigh; I seemed to be doing that a lot these days. At least Alice is coming in the morning and something told me that I would have some more questions answered by the end of that experience.

**_ Just a short one - I am fairly confident that I will be updating again tomorrow I am on a roll - but my document uploader keeps telling me an error has occured; my way around it you might ask? I'm copying and pasting the new chapters onto already submitted documents until it wants to play ball again! _**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Alice Experience:  
****Bella POV**

My alarm – not needed

The Reason – too excited I woke up at 6am…yes 6am

I couldn't believe that I had woken up so early, I don't think I have ever voluntarily woke up this early on a day that I had off. The thought stopped me in my tracks I had 3 more days before I went back to work, how can you go to a thing as mundane as work when you have vampires going on in your life? Luckily my hours were going to be reduced as lack of business meant less paperwork which in turn meant less for me to do. I guess if I was being rational I would see this as a very bad thing; means less money for me to save up and get my own place. But because for the time being I had more pressing matters to attend to I pushed the money problem away, which in it self was odd I can never ordinarily push worries to one side. Life sure is funny now days I shake my head slightly as I make my way to the bathroom.

For some reason I spent 15 minutes debating my shampoo , conditioner, shower gel and just about every thing else. I just couldn't decide, I was nervous beyond belief but the smells didn't seem right to me, I couldn't understand why but I refused to smell like something I didn't like all day. Finally after contemplating mutiny and skipping the whole process I landed on Cherry everything. Which would be ok but since it was my first choice that was made nearly 30 minutes ago I wasn't impressed with my self.

With the hot water working its magic on my knotted muscles, I began to think of my day with Alice, what questions I needed to ask her. Surely with her being all knowing she would know what I need to do to help Edward or even why I need to in the first place. When the water finally ran cold I smirked at how now my brothers would have to have a cold shower when they woke up a small victory to say that they have often done it to me.

I bolted to my room, suddenly in a rush to be dressed and ready unfortunately the clothing decisions took a lot longer than the great shampoo debate. I eventually decided on the same jeans as yesterday as they were comfortable and I long sleeved tee in a deep red colour, with a pair of black converse. The hair was a simple choice I pulled it up into a high ponytail and kept the make up simple as always opting for a rose pink lip gloss instead.

I surveyed my self in the mirror and added a thin gold and black scarf wrapped around my neck and I was done now all I had to do was wait. I let out a breathe that rivalled all others and plonked my self down on the end of my bed. The time 8:30, great now I had a long time to wait.

There was a knock at the door before I was even waiting 10 minutes; a plus I suppose of seeing the future - you tend to have good timing. I jumped up off my bed, only to be hit by a blur I promptly ended up on my butt next to my bed with a throbbing elbow.

"**What the?"** I asked as I rubbed the elbow, when I looked up I saw a demented vampire in my room "**Oh it's you"** I tried to sound annoyed but I failed miserably

"**You didn't answer and I was getting worried"** Alice chirped in reply

**"Alice you just knocked – I don't have vampire speed; it _is_ going to take a while to answer the door you know. Plus aren't you psychic shouldn't you have known I was ok?**" I couldn't help but laugh at her face as she took in this information with resignation

**"This means your going to take foorreeevvveeerrr no matter what your doing doesn't it?"** she pouted as I smirked and nodded profusely at her, hoping that this might thwart some of her evil plans for us today.

**"So where to then and what happened to refusing to come here until after 11?"** I dusted my self off and grabbed my jacket and purse as we headed downstairs.

**"Are your family ever home? They never seem to be around**" ha my thoughts exactly.

**"I guess they have gotten used to not having me around from when I moved out that they kind of forget that I'm here half the time, not too bad really right now. I welcome the lack of parental caring. What would I say to them if they asked what I had done with my day?"** We were heading towards the car now still unknowing as to where we were heading.

**"Well at least you don't have to worry about that any longer – I know everything remember"** she tapped her head and giggled as we peeled out of the drive way, I watched in horror as I looked at each passing sign.

**"Alice? Are we…are we going shopping**?" my voice high in panic, I liked shopping yes but Jasper had put such empathises on how much Alice loved to shop that I envisioned me dying in the process.

**"Oh please Bella, we are going to have a great time I have seen it"** she was too smug about her comment, my intuition was telling me something.

**"You're lying! You are aren't you oh my god you are. That's wrong on many different levels Alice Cullen"** I faked shock in my voice; really I wanted to laugh at her genius and cunning. I mean would you really bet against someone who is psychic? Nope and she knew it.

**"Me?"** her eyes wide, she knew she had been caught but was dedicated to the lie; she wasn't going to be owning up any time soon.

**"Fine**" I grumbled at her "**Not like I was going to go and tattle on you or anything. Good idea though like anyone is going to argue with you"** I shook my head and walked towards one of the many clothes shops.

**"ohhhh this way common Bella I have seen this part so I already know what you want and what I'm buying you"** her hand whipped out to capture my own and dragged me this way and that – not needing to know my size or see me wear it first. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all

**"Hang on what_ your_ going to buy me?"** her words rebounding off the insides of my skull.

**"Well yes, I do want to see you in more than jeans and a tank top and I already saw that if you were buying that is all you would purchase. Really I'm doing you a great service. Ohh"** she squeaked and yanked me into another shop filled with bags, belts and other sparkly things. I had to do a mini squeak I do like sparkly things I thought.

We talked whilst shopping, getting to know each other better. I could tell after our 7th shop that I and Alice were going to be best friends; it felt nice to have a real friend after so long. Alex never let me have my friends round and if they popped by he would be so rude that in the end they stopped coming, I lost a lot of friends but none of them wanted to rebuild any bridges after the split; I quickly realised that they were never really my friends they just fed off the drama.

I was strolling down the opposite isle to Alice, looking at all the nice smelling shampoos and other beauty items when I felt a pair of icy hands on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around to be greeted by the most breathtaking sight in the world. Edward.

He leaned in close and whispered "**I'm here to rescue you, but we have to be quick she's probably onto us already"** his crooked smile playing on his lips, unable to speak I just nodded and allowed him to tow me out of the shop, watching the other girls mouth's drop open as he walked purposely passed them. He didn't even notice.

We rushed to his Volvo and buckled our selves in as we saw an irate Alice marching out of the shopping centre, her arms full of bags and her face full with fury.

"**Drive!"** I managed to choke out before Edward floored it out of the parking lot.

We laughed as we drove remembering Alice's expression and the stamping of the foot as we left.

**"How come she didn't catch up sooner**?" I asked in between laughs

**"She saw it straight away but she_ really_ wanted to buy you this lip gloss and it was the last one left. Her priority was the lip gloss"** he was howling with laughter now, he sobered up after a second though "**She's going to do something horrible to me now I just know it" **

**"It's ok I'll save you" **I giggled then noticed Edward's knuckles going white against the steering wheel, opps ok time to change the conversation – distract him.

"**Soooo where's my Ipod Mr? Since you made mine into scrap metal**" I peered at him from the corner of my eye to see a slight smile on his face and his knuckles a little less white than before.

**"It's at my house; we can swing by in a bit and pick it up if you want. You could meet the rest of the family?"** it was weird to think I had only met him, Alice and Jasper but I felt that I had known all the family for a long time.

**"Sure, that would be great, where are we going first?"** apprehension filled me; I hadn't seen Edward since the incident with my Ipod I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act.

**"Well we are going to get you something to eat and we'll just decide from there. That ok?"** his voice hitched up an octave. Was he nervous? No he couldn't be could he?

**"Yea that sounds like a solid plan, a good plan, one I agree with fully**" my faced scrunched up as I thought about what I had just rambled about, what was wrong with me.

We drove in a comfortable silence to a small restaurant tucked behind a bank. The restaurant was called La Bella Rosa.

We sat in the corner in the candle light as I ordered pasta and pesto chicken, we were silent until my meal arrived.

**"So, you were going to enlighten me on my musical taste last time we spoke. Care to share whilst I'm other wise unable to speak?"** I asked shovelling a spoon full into my mouth as if to prove my point. Some small part of my brain registered how unattractive this must look, the more dominant part stated however that if he didn't like how I ate then he would either have to deal with it or leave me and my meal in peace.

**"Yes I did didn't I"** he seemed mesmerised by my eating habits; he didn't look disgusted so that was good. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. **"Well let me see, you do have some very odd music on your ipod and I thought I had a diverse play list**" he shifted in his seat, lowering his eyes from my gaze, I continued with my pasta. **"You seem to listen to upbeat music when you're restless or being active. There are a few classical and slow songs so I'm going to hazard a guess that you listen to these when you're finding it hard to sleep – they distract you from thinking too much. The most listened to though is the more 'dark' music"** I burst out laughing as he air quote 'dark'

**"Sorry"** I mumbled, stifling my laugh with a piece of chicken.

**"Yes well you know what I mean – rock music and all that**" he went silent then.

**"So tell me why do I listen to them the most then**?" I was curious any one who had commented on my listening taste had always presumed wrong when it came to why I listened to this type of music or as Jason calls it my " I hate life" music – original isn't it.

**"I, I don't know if I'm honest. I'm assuming it's when your angry but something tells me that's not quite it**" he sounded frustrated, the not being able to read my mind no doubt being a huge factor in it.

**"You don't like the fact you carnt hear what's going on up here do you**?" I asked knocking on my head to demonstrate what I meant.

**"No"** he said through gritted teeth "**It frustrates me to no end"**

I smiled sweetly at him **"In that case my frustrated friend I will enlighten you on the mysteries that make me**" again another smile **" Yes I may listen to that type of music when I am angry but I do it when I'm frustrated, upset or just trying to think also. That type of music soothes me. I know its odd to say the least but sometimes when you get passed the sounds and listen to the lyrics a lot of it actually makes sense**" I let out a brief laugh in spite of my self. "**However you know I am pissed when you hear Disturbed blaring out – that's my go to band**" I added nonchalantly finishing my food and pushing my plate away from me.

**"Ready?"** he asked immediately

**"For what?"** my brain utter mush now that I had eaten something nice and warm

"**To meet the rest of the family**" he moved his head to one side to appraise my reaction.

**"Sure lets go before I fall asleep from the food" **He gave me an odd look I sighed at him in response **"Hot food tends to make me sleepy for a little while**"

He sniggered at me earning him a dirty look as I stalked off towards the car. My heart beat beginning to go faster at the prospect of finally meeting every one.

**Did you like it? I want them to still be a little awkward around each other. I know Bella is a little OOC but thats just how i see her acting if she had been put in this situation. So Bella will be meeting the Family in the next chapter as well as having a little heart to heart with Edward. I'm not going to do chapters on chapters about them getting to know each other so i might do one or two and then skip ahead a week or two to really get the ball moving. **

**Please review I've loved every single one so far you guys are great readers!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Family Experience:**

**Edward POV**

She was right about her self. We hadn't gone 5 minutes in the car before her head began to lull to one side. I chuckled silently to my self thinking about the reasons as to why she was here. Her earlier comment about saving me from Alice came back to haunt me, I tried to control my reaction but her heart beat gave her away – she had seen me. But it wasn't fear that I could feel, her adrenaline wasn't pumping like it should have been, so what had she been feeling. I hit the steering wheel lightly in my frustration; how is it that I couldn't hear her thoughts? It made me suspicious at first that maybe she was hiding something but so far she appeared to be completely unaware of her significance to me.

I do not pretend that her presence soothes me, the quiet is peaceful and unfortunately it draws me to her. I don't want this to be the case, we had all pieced together enough information to believe that I a) wasn't going insane and b) Bella wasn't lying. Why her? This insignificant human had been thrown into the world of weird and wonderful.

She gave out a small sigh and nestled her head next to the window. It was cold out side; she would also get cold, ill maybe? Before I could think I had pulled her away from the window and had her head placed on my shoulder. Yes it may not be warm but it wasn't as cold as the window I was sure of that.

**"Mmmm Edward"** My eyes bulged as I realised she was still sleeping; what was the mmmm about? Damn it! It would be very useful to see what she was dreaming about right now. **"Not Jasper"** another mumble escaped her plump rose lips. What the? What was she dreaming about? **"Emmett I don't want to"** Ok now I was getting worried.

**"Erm Bella?"** I asked quietly half hoping that she wouldn't hear me. She stirred and sat up with a jolt.

**"Oh sorry"** her face flushed with crimson, it was spectacular. I shook my head clearing the last thought. Life has taught me not to think like that so stop it, I chided my self.

**"No no its ok I put you there; it was better than the window"** I gave her a genuine smile which she appraised for some time before nodding ever so slightly.

I sat inwardly struggling what to do about this dream. Eventually curiosity won out, patience was never really a strong point for me. **"What were you dreaming about"** I all but blurted at her.

She looked at her hands before answering, not once did she raise her head to make eye contact **"Well Jasper told me Emmett likes to play jokes, and in my dream he was trying to get me to help him. I debated about you for a moment but decided no, and then he wanted me to get Jasper. Which I wouldn't he's a very good friend to me now" **her voice had gone quiet towards the end, the embarrassment apparent. **"Why do you ask?"** my question only just registering as odd I suppose.

I shifted in my seat before I answered, she made me nervous for some reason "**You were talking in your sleep"** I could sense the blush creeping back up to her face.

We were silent for the rest of the journey, until we reached my home that is.

**"You nervous?" **

She just shrugged unable to speak; her breathing had sped up as we neared the front door. Before I could even land a hand on the door handle it had been wretched open by a bouncing Alice; closely followed by a scowling Rosalie. She was not happy she had to put up with Alice's moaning about how I stole Bella earlier but was pleased all the same that she would meet her finally.

Esme and Carlisle came drifting in from the back garden and soon the family had gathered in the living room. I cleared my throat before turning to Bella, a small reassuring smile on my face.

**"Bella, this is my family. You have already met Alice and Jasper**" I said his name harshly which earned me a narrow look from Alice. I couldn't explain it but I hadn't liked how close Bella and Jasper were getting. Which is ridiculous to say the least who am I to care about who she is friends with?

Jasper however flashed me an understanding look; my feelings made perfectly clear to him the moment I had uttered his name. I continued around the small semi circle that had now formed "**this is my sister Rosalie…"**

**"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, I've heard a lot about you from Jasper and Edward**" she had a bemused look on her face as she shot a quick glance at Jasper who was now staring at the wall trying not to laugh, to the shock of both my self and my family I let out a very low growl. Bella arched her eyebrow at me in return; I had really hoped she hadn't heard that.

**"It's nice to finally meet you! I carnt tell you how long we argued about him coming to see you before I just beamed him there my self! He's so stubborn – you'll learn"** a huge smirk crossed Rosalie's face as she took in my gob smacked reaction; Bella just laughed.

A rumble sounded from within at my displeasure **"This is Emmett"** I couldn't get much out before he bounded up to her and encircling her in his large arms **"Aww this is Bella! Its nice to meet the human that has Edward all scrunchy faced all the time"** His dopey grin was hard to be mad at I planned to bide my time before paying him back – I glanced over at Alice who was nodding her face grinning from ear to ear, which only meant that my plan would be good.

**"Hi Emmett"** Bella breathed out from under the mass of arms **"glad to be of service"** I couldn't be sure but she sounded pissed, I liked it.

**"And this here would be my parents Esme and Carlisle"** the pride I felt for my parents was indescribable, their love for us and each other had not waned in the many years together, something that I knew the rest of my family secretly desired for their lives also.

Esme rushed to Bella and embraced her as only a mother could, whilst Carlisle stood just behind Esme smiling kindly at Bella also. **"It's nice to meet you both, your house is amazing by the way"** she had become suddenly shy around my parents, they could sense it as their thoughts immediately turned to me

**_Edward have we done something wrong?_** - Carlisle was momentarily panicked before he glanced down to Esme who whispered into his ear that all was well.

**_Ohh the poor girl, I remember the first time I met Carlisle's parents; the most frightening day of my life. Edward be nice to her wont you_** - Her motherly tone was still detectable even in her thoughts.

**"I'll show you the rest of this house Bella"** I began tugging her away towards the stairs when her words interrupted me

**"I've already seen your house Edward, you do know that don't you"** laughter had filtered into her words. I stopped in my tracks; I had forgotten that small piece of information, luckily my vampire brain was in full working order

**"Yes but have you seen it since we moved back in? I think not Miss I'm so smart"** she slapped me on the arm lightly whilst giggling. I relished in the sound.

I had shown her all the rooms; she especially liked Alice's. The moment I heard her vocalise this I heard Alice thinking about redecorating Bella's room. I stopped as we neared my room. I knew she had been in my room the most; even so I was still very nervous about showing her. I felt a wave of confidence and calm surge at me from downstairs.

**"Thank you"** I spoke at a low level knowing Jasper would hear me but Bella wouldn't.

**"Wow"** she walked to the middle of my room and spun in small **circle "you have so many books"** her face was filled with awe as she took in the vast collection that lined 3 of the walls in my room.

**"I've been collecting for many years**" was my only answer I hadn't realised she would be impressed

**"I thought I had a lot but I think you win"** she chuckled as she strolled along the book cases running her fingers across some books now and again. She stopped mid way down the wall just gazing at this shelf, I tried to remember what they were but failed, the memory of Alice helping filtered through my mind; she must have put those ones out. I walked silently towards Bella and stood as close to her back as I dared. She knew I was there though; her body reacted instantly to my presence. Again it was not a rational response; she relaxed so much so that her back was pressed up against me. My breathe hitched slightly at the contact but I remained still, her body felt exquisite, like I had been uncomfortable for so long and finally I found a place in which I could feel right in.

**"You like Sherlock Holmes?"** my voice was horse from emotions that were coming so quick and fast I couldn't understand what they were.

**"I love those books; I was reading them when I was 7. Probably shouldn't have, my excuse is I was an advanced reader that and my mum left them out"** she grinned sheepishly over her shoulder at me. I bent my neck so that our faces were but an inch apart, this time she reacted – well her body did; her pulse quickened, as well as her breathing. I could take this only as a good sign, I sensed no fear but I could tell she was as startled as I was at how close we had become.

My mind was going a million miles an hour; how had this happened in such short a time? Was it even possible to develop feelings at this stage? All I knew was that i didn't care about the how or why I just knew who; and there she stood, the light from the window making her beauty glow even in the shadows formed by the oversized shelves. My life had made sense once before and the reason had been taken from me, ripped away from my arms. My mind growled as the scenes of Sofia's death were played as if it was a film, not this time I swore to my self I had found my reason again, she was stood by my side and I would not let us be forced apart.

Our faces were dangerously close, I could smell her sweet breath on my face, I cupped my hands around her face and pulled her to face me fully. I gulped ever so slightly as I prepared my self

**"Hey Guys whatcha doing?"** I unleashed the fury that now consumed me with my eyes upon my sister. All the time I was trying not to snarl at her for ruining this perfect moment for me.

**_Oh please Edward, trust me even though you both would have loved that kiss it would have been awkward afterwards. Trust me this is the best way._**Her eyes were smug as she showed me her vision; I hate it when she's right. No actually I hate it when she knows she's right.

With the moment spoiled and a very red Bella in tow I reluctantly drove her home. As we pulled up I could hear her parents in the living room, wondering where she had been all day. We sat in a heated silence, the tension was palpable. I longed to reach over and caress her hair and kiss those delicate lips but Alice's voice rang in my mind - that I should wait that I would know when the time was right.

We parted with promises to see each other again soon. She sighed; the sound alone almost broke my resolve.

**"What's wrong love?"** I saw her eyes sparkle as I called her love, I must admit the animal in me was almost purring with contentment.

She sighed again my undead heart broke at the sound **"It just seems so far away"** she pouted ever so slightly, that I instinctively reached out and took her bottom lip softly in my fingers to tilt her head so she was looking me in the eyes.

**"It does doesn't it"** I admitted out loud **"I think it would be prudent of us to meet tomorrow, stop any more sighs"** I prayed she wouldn't say no.

**"Yes sighing is very bad"** a false frown covered her face **"perhaps…we should see each other as often as we can? To you know save the world from over signing?"** her voice was so soft so unsure it was painful.

I had to laugh at what she had said though, I knew we were using the very lame excuse of sighing in order to justify our need for one another but I for one was not going to point it out.** "yes perhaps every day?" **it was my turn to be unsure, surely every day was a bit too much but I could stand to keep away, she infatuated me, the need to learn everything about her overtook every other impulse and need that existed.

She looked at me now a huge smile on her face **"yes"** she almost shouted at me, the red in her cheeks becoming prominent once again. **"I mean, that would be very nice"**

We sat in silence again, neither knowing what to do; finally she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. **"See you tomorrow Edward**" and then she was gone.

There you go guys! please read and review - i love opening my inbox to see the lovely reviews y'all have left me!!

xx


	30. Chapter 30

I'm crud I know!! I honestly have been doing some mega nasty shifts so it leaves me very little time and i have a puppy now so she takes up plenty of my time I'm afraid!! I have written a couple of chapters ones that i hope you will all love and PLEASE review - it's shameful to beg after not updating in a while but it makes me all squishy inside lol!!

Here we go hope you all like it!!

**The Tree assassination and CD player:**

**Bella POV**

The other day with Edward and meeting his family was well the best day of my life – so far. I say so far because well who knew what would happen next. We had spent the last week together whenever we could; we talked about a manner of things and each time he left me at my door step it felt like my soul was being ripped away. It physically hurt to be away from him, which is scientifically impossible but then again vampires aren't supposed to be real. Nope this was definitely not a normal situation not by a long shot.

Each parting I willed my self not to try and kiss him again, I didn't want to push him in a direction he wasn't ready for. I knew the time was fast approaching when we would need to speak about what was actually going on, but for now I was blissfully happy with my current situation.

Right now we were now sitting in a beautiful small meadow, which was full of flourishing flowers and a large tree. I was now sat under said large tree watching Edward wearily; he seemed so odd today, unresponsive and distant.

"**I can't do this**" he paced in front of me, finally speaking.

**"Do what?" **It had been going so well, our walk; we had laughed and talked making our way to this little opening and then he started acting like this.

**"This!"**

**"You've lost me completely now" **he hadn't but I hoped that I was over thinking things and that he would take his words back, but from the look on his face I knew it was just wish full thinking.

**"I mean us"**

**"I wasn't aware there was an "us" besides the fact that your ghost ex is haunting us in order to help us save each other. This is purely business my friend" **yes I know, it really wasn't just business but the innate need to protect my self was too strong.

**"It clearly is not "**

**"And why do you say that huh? What exactly makes you think that I want to be even remotely involved with you in that way huh, not like you've been charming? Ok well maybe the first two conversation we had you were all Mr Mystero and with your stupid ass smile and the hair playing – maybe you were charming – maybe but you sure as hell blew that out of the water with your need to be an uptight pain in the ass."**

It felt good to rant; he had been fine when we had been spending time together. This attitude of his was driving me mad and truth be told I was a little scared of what was going to happen. Sure I was lying when I said I wouldn't be interested in anything romantic but if he wanted to play this game then I wasn't ready to show my hand any more than I already had… just yet.

**"Bella, would you please calm down this isn't helping the situation"**

**"No you know what Edward**" I spat his name **"I'm not playing this game any more I am going home now"** I sneered the last word I had to leave, tears threatening to spill and reveal them selves.

**"Wait**" his voice so soft, mournful even

I spun round** "For what? I have spent my entire life waiting but I cannot bear to wait for you - it would kill me" **with the truth now painfully out in the openI went to walk away, but I felt the air being disturbed behind me, my arm was then being tugged suddenly with such force it left me little choice but to turn with it. I expected anger; pure volatile anger what I wasn't expecting was this...

His eyes burnt into mine, his arms holding me in place, his eyes closing ever so slowly as he uttered the most precious words to my ears **"You don't have to wait for me I'm here"** and with that he pulled me into his body and kissed me with such passion that it almost hurt. My heart sped up as my mind finally caught up with what my body was doing, my hands now snaked around his neck pulling him down into a deeper kiss. Savouring every moment, I was home, I finally found a place I felt wanted and happy in. Well at least I thought it was…..

"**No!"** he snarled and ripped him self away from me, leaving me alone and confused in a spot that once occupied us both.

**"No? What do you mean, I don't understand you just said...**" my voice trailed off as I took in his murderous face. He didn't look human any more but every bit a vampire of legends.

**"You!"** he paced, glaring at me from time to time **"Trying to make me forget her, HA as if you could, you pale in comparison to her, your just a little girl hating what life has dealt her. Passing your misery onto others, infecting them" **

I stood gaping at him, feeling beyond confused and betrayed. What had just happened, what had I done to make him hate me so much? As if he could read my mind he continued on his one man hate campaign.

**"Your presence is like a personal hell do you know that, it's constantly burning me from the inside out, your very existence burns me. Why are you here to torment me, you will not make me forget her. I love her not you, I will never love you"**

My heart ripped out; thrown to the ground and stomped on by the man I thought I was falling in love with. We had spent days together, getting closer to each other; learning things about ourselves as well as our counterpart. All of it undone in those sentences, my life ended with those immortal words uttered by the mythical creature stood across from me. What can you do when you're faced with such venom, such seething hatred? I do what I always do – I turned and left, leaving broken tree limbs and branches in my wake. Hurt, angry and the loneliest I have ever felt in my entire existence; the trees had it coming I decided I could not dwell upon my mindless destruction.

I finally reached my home, still not calm and dreading facing my family not wanting them to suffer the wrath that should be directed at another. I threw open the door with such force it bounced back at me, this time I took a solid hold upon the door and entered my home, my safe haven. And without so much as a look back into the forest where I could feel his steely gaze on by back I slammed the door behind me, with the parting words **"I'm done, save your self vampire. You can go straight to hell for all I care".**

I had shut the door on the only purest happiness I had ever known; the emptiness in my heart grew ten fold. I clutched my chest as I rushed my way to my room, locking my door and diving for the stereo desperately searching for the music to sooth the storm that was brewing beneath my surface, I could feel it in my skin, the agony and bitterness threatening to consume.

I smiled a black smile as I found my intended target, thinking how apt if Edward was listening now he would know for certain how I felt, as I lowered the disc into the player and pressed play, skipping to the song I needed the most **_- Down with the Sickness by Disturbed_**. I cranked the volume loud enough to make the windows shake in their panes, taking silent pleasure in knowing that he would definitely hear me.

As the music played, I began to calm down, a numbing feeling taking the place of the anger; it was then that I cried. I cried all night and all day for almost a week. I couldn't explain it to anyone, Alice had text saying she would be over as soon as she knew I was OK – not quite knowing what it meant but with this family I rarely knew what they were saying.

I took solace in the fact that even if Edward had rejected me fully that his family still loved me and wanted me around. Only question was could my fragile human heart take being near him and not ache to have him for my self.

-----------------

Sooooooooooooo not a good date for them too hun? It will sort it self out Edward is just being well Edwardish haha read and review people please x


	31. Chapter 31

**The psychic, the mind reader and the regenerator:**

**Edward POV**

What was wrong with me? I stood in the edge of the woods, watching Bella's house listening to that god awful music. Her heart break evident even from this distance, I knew I had reacted badly but I couldn't explain why I had.

Slowly – reluctantly I turned and ran back to my home where a disapproving Alice was stood on the porch.

**"Well the kiss was the perfect time, you opening your mouth and letting words come out...not so much**" with that she turned and marched back into the house muttering about me being a complete idiot. She was right – again.

I planned on moping around the house for the rest of the day, planning ways on how to make it up to her. It would have helped if Alice would help me and show me what would work and what wouldn't, but she was still too mad at me and wouldn't share any thing with me instead she concentrated hard on how attractive Jasper was. Deciding that I had no romantic intentions nor did I want any towards my brother I stopped listening and continued on with my pacing.

Time had passed that much I was sure it had become increasingly dark outside now; the sounds reverberating throughout the house were that of a typical night – Carlisle was in his office reading whilst Esme also sat with him painting. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on sofa with Rosalie and Emmett sat across from them, all of them watching some romance film. The girls were all wrapped up in the story line whilst Emmett was dreaming about Rosalie in various outfits…I quickly left his mind be. Jasper was watching Alice out of the corner of his eye; he had been trying to keep Alice calm all day after my incident with Bella.

Ha! My incident – even my own mind sneered the word at me. It was torture living with what I had said. Why did I feel the need to tell her that? It was like all of these words had been stored up behind this dam and that kiss poked holes in it until it finally collapsed.

My self loathing was interrupted by a sharp gasp from downstairs. Alice was having a vision and not a pleasant one from the sounds of it. Suddenly my mind was bombarded with images, ones I didn't want to see.

It was the field I had just been in with Bella, only the scene was different. The air was darker and in it stood 3 figures – Me, Alice and an unknown man. He was a vampire that was obvious; he walked out of the dark into the streaming moon light. Alice Shrieked as he no longer remained unknown, I roared with fury as I flew to my sister.

**"Alice are you sure?**" I paced in front of her, my family looking bewildered and alarmed.

**"Trust me Edward right now even I wish I was wrong**" she groaned and dropped her face back into her hands. Jasper was practically vibrating from all the emotions in the room, I turned to see Carlisle and Esme entering the room, worry etched into their every feature.

**"Son?"** Esme's small voice filled the silence.

**"Alice has had a vision…"** I was cut off by Emmett's booming voice

**"Well you don't sa…oww Rose why?"** I had to smirk to see his face all scrunched up in confusion.

**"If you don't stop interrupting people OR making stupid ass comments when it's a serious situation, then you. will. get. hit"** she winked at him and gestured to me to continue, I snuffed out my sniggers more successfully than Jasper.

**"Yes, well it was in the field I had been with Bella"** my body flinched from saying her name, Jasper winced and gave me a sympathetic look** "and there was a man there – a vampire" **It was Carlisle's turn to interject

**"Is he a threat?"** he looked between Alice and me

**"It was the same man that….was killed by the wolves…when Sofia was…was...**" I didn't need to finish my sentence, Esme walked up to me and place her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, the gesture helped somewhat but the dull ache remained, my thought were filled then with Bella's parting words and the very real possibility that this vampire might pick up her scent. **"When Alice?**" hoping it was days away.

**"In three hours**" damn it! That's not enough time to cover her scent up properly. Our family became a hive of activity, it was decided that Alice and I should go and meet this person, and the others would place them selves loosely around the area making sure Bella was protected but without making it too obvious. To an outsider it would look like my family were trying to keep a respectable distance but showing that they would attack if the need arose.

I walked to my bedroom to get ready for our impending meeting, but as I walked towards my wardrobe I dropped down onto my sofa, covering my face with a cushion. My mind was clouded with worry, Bella wouldn't answer my calls or my families and leaving a message saying _"**hi I know you hate me right now but could you not leave your house until I tell you too**_" wouldn't work with her, she would immediately go out side – such a stubborn girl. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about her; what was wrong with me? Why had I done such a horrible thing was I insane?! I resolved that once this whole mess with the vampire was sorted out I would go round and beg her forgiveness. I couldn't explain my actions only that I didn't actually feel that way.

A knock on my bedroom door made me very aware that I had not heard them approaching, the thought was unnerving to say the least. Jasper peeked around the door his thoughts asking if he could come and talk with me for a while, I gestured him in and he took a seat on the floor across from me.

**"Edward would you please stop doubting your self so much, it makes life very complicated when all you do is second guess everything you do and say**" I let out a dry laugh.

**"Look I know you loved Sofia, that much is so very clear but you cannot spend eternity wallowing and feeling regret for what happened. All you can do is learn from it, move on and make sure it doesn't happen again – which does not mean you should cut your self off from what ever happiness comes your way, in any shape or form**" his eyebrows lifted all knowing.

**"You sure you aren't just a little bit of a mind reader?"** I chuckled darkly at him meeting his eyes.

**"Many many years of reading emotions tends to hone your skill of why a person feels that way, that and you are such an easy person to read**" a smug triumphant look appeared on his face, I chose not to comment on his statement.

**"What I am saying is, having all this regret and anger at your self will eat you alive and leave you wishing you had died all those years ago. Love is not something to be forgotten or mourned but celebrated. Maybe you loving Sofia was fates way of preparing you – making you open to the idea of love. Making you ready to love Bella? Maybe it's your destiny to be with Bella not Sofia and that's why Sofia is haunting you? Something you did or didn't do took you so far off your path she had to intervene to get you back on it?**" I sat motionless; I had no idea that Jasper thought like that, that he even thought about fate. His thoughts went back to becoming part of this family and meeting Alice, as well as looking at all the other alternatives had the choices and events had been altered. Jasper sat looking at me for some time before he spoke again. **"Would you really deny your self a chance of complete happiness?"**

I attempted to speak several times but I was at a loss for what to say and for a vampire that is pretty hard to do, finally I found my voice but it sounded too small and quite that I felt sure that it couldn't really belong to me.

"**I don't know if what you said is true, with Sofia being fates way to open me up to love before I met Bella, but what I do know is that I love Sofia and I always will"** I let out a sigh, Jasper looking at me intently never averting his gaze the guy should really become a psychiatrist I bet he would be good – I shuck the errant thoughts away before I continued with my mini revelation. **"However with Bella it is different, the love I feel for her is all consuming, I feel stronger just by being with her. I know I carnt run from this any longer I know I love her and I need to make sure she is always safe. This beast we are meeting has already take one love from me in my life time I am not prepared to let him take another!"** I stood my feeling so strong Jasper had trouble standing for a moment.

**"Good to have you back brother**" he smiled at me genuinely and slapped me on my shoulder before I muttered our parting words through clenched teeth as Alice and I left for our meeting

**"And if fate has any other ideas about the outcome then I will change it. Bella and I will be together"**

My mother looked like she would explode with pride at my words, and no doubt the family had all heard what had been said when Jasper had come to speak to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Hunting:**

**Edwards POV**

We stood waiting, Alice was behind a tree being as still as she possibly could, our families scent was all over the field so the visitor may not sense her presence right away.

As I stood waiting, I could feel my tension roll off me in waves. Finally Rosalie returned informing me with her mind that Bella was ok, still pissed at me but fine all the same.

Alice's thoughts broke through**_ "He's here he will want to know how you knew he would be coming – get creative if you feel like it or you can tell the truth it doesn't affect any of his decisions"_** I only nodded in response.

**"Greetings old friend"** the voice floated over to me from the behind a tree, my stance changed to a protective one and a small feral growl erupted from my lips.

**"I am no friend of yours, as I remember we have already dismembered you once, why would you think I was a friend?"** my head cocked to one side listening for any other strangers approaching, a mental chill rain throughout me as I remembered the group he travelled with when we had first met.

"**You've already killed me once you will not be able to do it again boy"**

**"How? You were dismembered and burned how can it be" **I don't think that there has ever been a vampire in existence that has been as confused as I was by his appearance.

Alice came into view then from behind a tree where she had been poised for this very meeting. **"I think I can answer that for you Edward, from what I've been able to see; Jonathan here has the ability to regenerate, quite remarkable actually. How the Volturi haven't tried to convince you to join them I don't know" **As soon as she had spoken her words the images flooded his head allowing me insight into his existence.

**"He's been under the radar so to speak, they were after him from when they attacked out home, when his men…" **I spat the word** "butchered our siblings, he had hoped to make amends with his trip back only Sofia's blood called to him and he let the monster win"** my voice was dripping with venom and I knew I would not hold my anger any longer. I could tell that Jonathan was not shocked that I could hear his thoughts, looks like he has been doing his homework on the family before his visit – how thorough.

**"Yes and then you killed me, not very nice it was an accident and well all know accidents can happen. So as you can see my mind reading friends I am here purely for revenge. It has taken some time to shake loose those who wish to capture me but now I am free from those shackles. I'm not sure why I've bothered to come to warn you about my plans, however it does seem to make the game more sporting if you know that I'm going to rip your little family apart one by one and when there's only you and your insignificant human left I think I will make you watch as I kill her then watch your torment begin. I may kill you I may not I still haven't decided that yet. Well I will leave you to ponder your impending doom"** His cheerful attitude was long past annoying the life out of me, my arms twitched by my side itching to have them feel his neck beneath them. A growl rumbled from within my chest a warning that my patience wearing dangerously thin.

**"Well on that note I think I will take my leave, happy hunting Edward"** with that he was gone, I started to run after him but a pair of large over muscled arms snapped around my waist hoisting me back to the house.

**"Emmett!"** I screeched at him **"Put me down before I claw your eyes out"**

**"Whoa there Eddie Boy, you need to calm down before I get Jasper to help me and we know how much you just love that**" he chuckled as he set me down on the sofa, after that; things became a blur. I just stopped, I was aware of people and things going on in the surrounding area but I couldn't move. I was going to be made to watch every one I love die, the man was unstoppable he couldn't die how can you win against that?


	33. Chapter 33

**The comatose boy on the sofa**

**Bella POV:**

Alice had bolted into of my house without so much as a hello, flung me over her shoulder and proceeded to run back out; all I saw as we left through the door was a piece of white paper float delicately down onto the kitchen top. Looks like I'm going to be gone for a while - I groaned against her shoulder blade.

**"Alliccccccccccceeeeeeee, what are we doing I'm getting motion sickness back here**" I knew I was whining but being dragged from your house whilst you were half way through eating a bowl of Lucky Charms does not make a girl happy.

**"Just trust me we need you**" her voice had an edge to it, something was wrong very wrong.

"**Alice**** you're scaring me what's happened. Is Edward ok?"** Not that I should really care our last meeting ended with a screaming match in where he wished I didn't exist. His words were forever etched into my mind _– **your presence is like a personal hell do you no that, it's constantly burning me from the inside out, your very existence burns me. Why are you here to torment me?**_ Obviously that led to a grade A storm out on my part, childish yes but absolutely necessary I wasn't prepared to let him see me cry over his harsh words. Another image filled my mind now one that took place just moments before the incident occurred. We were sat in the forest in the small enclosure we had found from our long walk, I was sat on the make shift swing – the words all but a blur to me now, I knew that we had been bickering and I had gone to leave. All I remembered after that was the kiss we had shared. The feelings from that moment rush to the fore front of my mind, squeezing my heart as the two memories warred with each other.

"**Bella? Helllllllloooooooo earth to the human, come in human**" I realised then that I was no longer moving and the scenery had finally stopped whooshing passed at a blinding speed. Alice's voice full of concern now, her face was pinched up in confusion.

**"Huh"**

**"I was talking to you and then you went all Edward on me"** her voice faltered with Edwards's name, probably realising that any reference would just about destroy my outward calm. I looked around and saw that we were at their house, never has it looked so intimidating, and I felt a strong urge to run away and not go in, not sure of what I would find.

Jasper came and opened the front door, no doubt sensing my hesitation and reluctance, "**Please Bella"** was all he said, I could feel the pain emanating from his person, without noticing I had drifted into the living room still feeling the intense emotions Jasper had greeted me with. It wasn't until I looked around the room and noticed that everyone had the same expression on their faces – torn and utter panic. My gaze finally fell onto what I can only expect to be the reason behind those looks, there he was sat on the sofa staring, just staring into space. The not needing to blink thing really giving him the extra factor in the scare stakes.

**"Wh...What happened to him?"** I stood in front of him now searching for any light in his eyes, there was nothing but a shell.

Alice had filled me in on the conversation Edward had had with this Jonathan person - one that did not fill me with warm squishy feelings, no wonder Edward had gone into shut down, how much loss can a person take.

**"Why save me until last, you heard him he practically hates the ground I walk on, why the need to save me to last, I would have thought I would be served up first if it was up to him**" my hand swept forward to gesture I was speaking about Edward, I saw a small facial twitch on his face, around his eyes. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by the small gathering, that were all now gapping at him.

Esme reached for my arm and led me to the kitchen **" Bella, I know what he said to you was well to say unfair would be too kind a word, but he didn't mean it and you know that deep down" **I shifted from side to side rubbing my hands up and down my arms unsure of what to do. **"Since you came into our lives; albeit in an unorthodox way, I have never seen Edward with as much life in him as he does now. He lived when he loved Sofia and he died when she died but you..." **she sighed and grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes as she spoke **"but you resurrected him, you made he feel again and not think that it was necessarily a bad thing. You are the very essence of his existence and when he spoke to you like that the other day that was nothing short than blasphemy. He needs you now Bella more so than you can ever imagine. Please save my son"**

There – those last three words and I knew my purpose here, I loved that comatose boy whether he wanted me to or not and we needed him and if there was any one who could get through to him then it was probably going to be me. I smiled up at Esme, stood on my tiptoes and kissed her cheek whispering a thank you before turning to go back into the living room. I watched Edward as I entered, his ears had picked up my presence but that was all his body would give away, well at least he knew I was here that was something right?

**"Here goes nothing"** I mutter, the others had began to move away as I moved forwards towards him. Jasper lingered at the door, testing the temperament of the both Edward and I. I turned to him and gave him just the simplest of nods to assure him I was ok.

When alone, I continued my journey to the sofa I sat on my knees in front of Edward trying to look up into his eyes, but his gaze was just a little too high for them to meet.

**"Edward? Can you hear me of course you can hear me I mean you're a vampire, a very rude vampire but one all the same**" I said with a smile in my voice hoping for some reaction but I was welcomed by more cold hard staring out of the window. This is going to take a very long time I thought to my self. I sighed and sank down and sat on the floor now next to his feet. I tried for the next half an hour to try and talk to him but nothing worked.

My phone vibrated I took it out already knowing who it would be – Alice –

_Keep it up he'll crack I just know it! I haven't seen it yet but I will :) __ Oh Jasper says Edward has many mixed up emotions just mean everything you say and the barriers will fall. We all love you xxxx_

I smiled and showed Edward my phone **"It's Alice, telling me to ignore your stubbornness, like that helps"** clucked my tongue thinking about what to do next. I needed something to work with anything, I needed a sign.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until the nightmares had started. I was running in the woods, a shadow was chasing me it was so fast and everywhere. My breathing was laboured I knew I couldn't run for much longer but I willed my legs to go on. Eventually gravity took me and I fell over – I'm not sure over what but I fell all the same. I scrambled to my knees; I was covered in mud and forest debris. I heard a growl and looked up to see Edward glaring into the shadows. Things happened so quickly that I wasn't sure what had set it if but suddenly Edward and the shadows were fighting.

The movements were blurry from the speed behind the attacks; I could hear snapping and growling erupting from all around me. I was screaming Edwards name over and over, tears streaming down my face as all I could see was darkness. I pleaded with the shadows to leave him and take me instead but the fight continued. I sat shaking on the forest floor, my mind a whirl when I was interrupted by a sound that sent shudders down my spine, the sound of metal being manipulated against its will. I heard a thud and something move the leaves by my foot. My hands trembled as I felt around the floor for the mystery object.

The moon filtered down through the tree tops and created a small spot light on where I sat. My eyes grew large with horror as I took in the object. Edward's lifeless head sat perfectly in between my fragile human hands. I could feel the noise bubble in my chest finally erupting in an ear piecing scream.

I didn't realise that I had been screaming out loud until I was being shaken until I heard his golden voice flow through my mind.

**"Bella Love, please wake up, please. Its just a dream, its just a dream"** I stirred, the world becoming clearer every so slightly, my eye lids fluttered open to recognise that I was no longer on the floor but on the sofa in Edwards arms.

**"Ohh it's not real, you're here and alive!"** I cried and flung my self into his chest sobbing as I explained my dream to him. His soothing words of comfort somewhat eased me, as he stroked my hair telling me that it would all be ok.

I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes realising that he no longer sat staring**. "Hey, welcome back"** I croaked

**"You brought me back**" his small smile made my heart melt

**"Hmmm just I time I guess**" I snuggled back into his chest but my mind stopped me in my tracks and I pulled back out of his arms and onto the seat of the sofa properly.

**"Bella are you ok?"** his voice rang with concern, I willed my self not to look into his eyes knowing my resolve would be undone the second I looked into his astonishing eyes.

**"It's just I'm sorry I know how you feel about me, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable being like that with you"** I couldn't look at him, the words I had spoken were breaking my heart as I uttered them, I choked on them in the end unable to continue with those ugly words.

**"What? Bella nonononono**" he cried and took me once more into his arms. I gave in without hesitation; I was back where I belonged for however brief it may be.

**"Please Love understand me, the other day I don't know what got into me. I know I said hurtful things but I didn't mean them I promise you that"** his voice remained low and soothing, but I contorted my body so I was facing him.

**"Yes Edward you meant every word of what your said…ahah let me speak**" I held my hand up to him to stop him from interrupting me **"you may not mean them now but you did then Edward. I think that's what you're attempting to say anyway would that be right?"** My eyes no doubt red rimmed from my nightmare and the sudden feeling that I was going to be rejected again by him.

He took a few moments to ponder what I had said, I could see that he was warring with his self but eventually he solemnly nodded at me, I blew out a breath of relief at least that part was cleared up **"I need to know, why did you think all those things about me that day? What made you say that you….that you…that…"** I couldn't finish the sentence my body was wracked with the violent motions of my sobs; I couldn't hold it in any longer; the pain, the misery laid bare for all to see. I looked up pleading for understanding. He leaned in and kissed each of my eyelids before sliding off the sofa and knelt before me, he tilted my chin so that I would look him in the eyes before he spoke again.

"**You need to understand I've spent the majority of my existence mourning the loss of my love – of Sofia – and then she comes back to me and tells me that I need to save you, I blindingly agree hoping that I would get more time with her**" he chuckled slightly **" I guess Rosalie's right I am masochistic. But what I didn't expect was to feel like this for another person. And when I started to I fought it, so hard it nearly killed me inside. I took a risk and gave in to those feelings and when I kissed you**..."

He was interrupted by a **_He what?!_** From out side along with Alice's small voice defending the need for privacy that it was all psychic/ client confidentiality followed by the sound of running feet. He sniggered once before continuing his story.

"**That kiss, it undid me completely, my entire armour fell away I felt vulnerable for the first time since I became a vampire. Sofia and I loved each other yes and I will never stop loving her but the way I love you is different- stronger – and that made me angry at first and I took it out on you Bella. Can you ever forgive me? God I'm a monster I don't deserve your love**" he broke down, his face cradled in his own hands dry sobbing; I let my hand lie on his hair as I thought about what to say.

He kept repeating that he was a monster, nothing I could do would console him on this matter, I had to change direction; he had been in a vulnerable position and now was my turn to do the same.

"**Edward look at me ok."** He cautiously looked up at me, his face blank and unfeeling I could tell he was reverting back into his comatose state I had to save him from that hell.

"**Do you feel?"** I blurted out, earning me a quizzical look "**what I mean is do you feel happy, love, guilt, jealousy, rage? Do you worry about others?"** still he was unsure of what to say, of how to answer that question; I shook my head "**Yes! Of course you do we have all seen it, both your family and my self. Every day we are faced with your relentless worry over the smallest of things, wondering if we will be safe. Do you realise that most humans are incapable of thinking about others like that? No Edward you are not a monster but you're right you're not human either. What you are Edward is a person. A loving, caring slightly moody person at that; you just have a few enhancements than others, that doesn't make you a monster - that makes you a different breed of person. Daily you go against what nature and fate have dealt you, you deny your thirst in order to protect others and be more human, how can you ever doubt what you are? Edward Cullen you are the most decent person that I know and I love you, so stop degrading your self for having feelings. Yes you said some hurtful horrible things to me but I have too, everyone in this world has done at some point or another – that's not what defines us, you of all people should know that. It's what we do that makes us who we are. What makes me love you as much as I do**"

With that being said there was only one thing to do, I bent down and took his face in my hands and kissed him; it was different from our first kiss, the passion had been momentarily stored leaving way for the unbridled need that we both shared for each other. I gasped at the electricity I felt, he finally pulled away showering my face with smaller yet still loving kisses as he made his way to my ear. He whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear him "**You saved me Bella. I love you**" My heart swelled at hearing his confession of love to me, with the awareness that I had completed that task that Sofia had asked of me I had saved Edward. Not from some impending doom or death but from his self and his thoughts of undeserving. Other thoughts entered my mind making me shudder.

Edward moved back to get a clear look at my face "**What is it my Love**" my heart stuttered at the sentiment.

**" I was just thinking that I have done what Sofia asked, I saved you only it wasn't from some big bad but from your self**" I sighed at what my stupid brain had inadvertently thought of.

"**Then why are you so sad?"** anguish coloured his features, how I ever doubted how he felt was now a mystery to me

"**Just that you haven't saved me yet which only leaves the obvious, the big bad is coming for me instead**" shock paralysed us both, he hissed at my words making me flinch

"**Never say that again, do you understand me. Nothing is coming for you, he won't get the chance**" the significance of his words hung in the air – we both knew of whom he spoke of, and that a fight was inevitable now. Just when life felt complete the fates decided to test it once again my threatening to end it. I tightened my grip on Edward's hands, staring into his now almost black eyes, my resolve stronger than ever. I loved this man with my entire soul, mind and heart and I was prepared to do anything in my power to protect it.


	34. Chapter 34

*shuffles into the metaphorical room and looks around nervously* Soooo yea I've been a bad writer and not updated either stories in a long time for which I am sorry, life got the better of me and this took the back burner for a while.

However I am back! With a special thanks to LADARTHA for the quick email that set my train back into motion! That and unfortunately I had to go to a funeral today, for someone whom I knew to be a special man and realised what's the point in just existing we should live our lives and do the things we love which for me is to write. I am currently updating this story and my other When Worlds Collide (which I would love for you all to check out if you have the time!) and I am currently writing my very own book soooo lets see how that pans out!

Now on with the gooey happiness! Oh and I own nothing except Jonathan but he's evil so do I really want to take credit for him? Ha-ha

**The Plan to Plan:**

**Edward POV**

The welcome back to reality party didn't last very long however grateful we all were that Bella had pulled me back from the abyss, but we now had a new problem to solve – Jonathan. He wanted his revenge which was something I could not allow, not ever. Our only obstacle; how do you kill a supernatural being who can regenerate his self?

We had been sat for almost an hour attempting to think of ways to dispose of him for good, but every time we had an idea Alice would look into the future only to see our demise instead of his.

"**How about we find a really strong but small box – you know so he has no wiggle room, and just throw him in a deep part of the ocean in the middle of nowhere"** Emmett's idea was fun to say the least and it made sense to some degree, if he couldn't move he wouldn't be able to gain enough momentum to break open the box and in the deep sea it would mean he was further away from us, plus the lack of feeding would eventually kill him.

Alice had been sat stone still the minute Emmett has stood up and announced his cunning plan, she now shook her head in defeat and sighed **"No dice, he would break free eventually and track us all down and slaughter us then" **

"**But by then we might know how to do away with him permanently, its worth thinking about Alice"** Carlisle was against violence even to those who had wronged him and his family but even now his thoughts were focused on one thing – finally his family was whole a chance to live in a peaceful fulfilled home and having someone like Jonathan (who had according to Carlisle robbed him of this opportunity twice already) come and destroy it was not an option.

"**Yes but that's not to say that something could happen before then to make his release date shorter, then what? We wouldn't be prepared at all and die all the same. We need a better plan Carlisle it's our only chance**" she leaned into Jasper both remembering the time that they met and other happy times since then, the common theme amongst it was that they were not ready for it all to end.

"**So why don't we just tell the Volturi where he is, they want him and from what he has said it isn't to join their ranks. Maybe asking for their help would increase our chances of living through this mess"** Rosalie had been silent throughout this meeting, her only thoughts had been about Emmett and strangely enough she had been keeping an eye on Bella during our family meeting making sure she was ok, the thought made me smile.

"**Rose, that is a great idea!"** Alice jumped up and down for a moment before becoming solemn again **"Only we have a small problem**" she turned now to face a horror stricken Bella, a hiss escaped my mouth before I could find a reason as to why I had. My family only glanced at me briefly before launching into a verbal attack on Alice wanting to know why, what , how comes.

Even when the room was filled with vampires her angelic voice managed to silence us immediately. "**Who exactly are the Volturi? And why pray tell are you referring to me as a problem its rude you know"** her eyebrows were arched so delicately it was hard not to sweep her up in my arms and take her upstairs right now and...

"**Ermhumm**" Jasper cleared his throat out loud to try and focus me as Alice giggled into his shoulder; images filled my mind of me and my Bella in my room kissing.

"**Darling that isn't helping him to focus now is it"** Jasper tapped her nose in a mock disapproval way before he turned to Bella to begin the history lesson.

"**We as a race have a governing body – the Volturi – the leaders are 3 of the oldest vampires known in existence, and like any community we have rules that we are suggested to keep to..."**

"**Suggested? How lapse is that how can a rule be a suggestion? They are the complete opposite of each other Jasper"** I couldn't help but beam a proud smile across the room to everyone, she challenged everything and anything just so she could understand better whereas most would have kept quiet and accepted what was said – amazing.

Jasper had a small smirk to himself silently commenting on the feistiness of Bella which earned him a warning growl from me, too low for Bella to hear thankfully that would have been awkward to explain my blatant unneeded jealousy towards my brother.

"**Well to put it bluntly they don't care who or how much you kill as long as no one is aware that there is a) a pattern or b) murmurings that it is Vampiric in nature. This would mean the Volturi would have to send some of its many many guards to neutralise the situation"** Jasper was fairly certain this way of explaining would be more than enough to answer Bella's question but I knew she would always have more.

"**Ok that makes as much sense as it could; obviously there is limited amount of vampires who chose to tick the vegetarian option on the questionnaire so they wouldn't tell others they couldn't hunt. So you mean hunt but don't get caught or greedy?"** her lips pulled into the sexy pout she always does when she is trying to figure things out

A bigger smile spread across Jaspers face _**She's definitely the right mate for you Edward wouldn't want to be around if you ever argued though**_I chuckled at the thought of it all, me and Bella arguing that would be explosive, both stubborn and little interest in backing down even if we are wrong.

"**That is exactly right so that's Vampire basics 101 – don't let anyone know we exist or face the wrath of the Volturi"** silence now descended on the room a small **Oh** escaped Bella's lips as she to realised what this meant

"**You cannot get them involved as it would uncover that I - a mere mortal knew about the supernatural hub that exists and we would all be in deep trouble or more likely very dead"** her eyes had dimmed somewhat with the latest revelation feeling helpless all I could do was sit with her and hold her whilst we try to figure out a way out of this mess.

"**Could we not omit the fact that I know? Say he's deranged and a threat to the big secret"** she looked to Carlisle now, the pleading look in her eyes told of her fear. It was even more frustrating than usual not to be able to hear her thoughts.

"**As good an idea that is it wouldn't help us one bit I'm afraid dear"** Esme had drifted up alongside Bella now resting her hand gently on her new daughters shoulder smiling softly before continuing **"One of the leaders has a similar gift to Edward, he has the ability to know everything that has been seen, felt, thought and experienced in your life time with just a simple touch to your skin. He would see from that vile beast that you were involved and gain the proof from touching anyone of us. So no we cannot even think of lying it would automatically sign our death warrant"** Esme's face was creased with sorrow her thoughts going to how it seemed unfair that I had found my mate and now our family was complete only to have it undoubtedly taken away.

The day's troubles were getting to my Bella – my Bella oh how those words made me smile. I bid my family good night and picked Bella up to take her to my room, where as Alice had now shown me awaited a rather large and fluffy looking bed.

"**Oh Edward"** was all Bella could mumble I looked down at her to see her eyelids were nearly closed, her breathing and heart rate suggesting to me she was on the verge of slipping into a deep sleep. I walked swiftly to the bed and placed her down, turning ready to give her some privacy when she choked out "**No Edward don't go, please stay with me a little while"** she attempted to lift her head, a feeble attempt as the sandman was undeniably knocking at the door awaiting to put her into the dream world. With a smile I went back and lay down next to her. She shifted backwards until she rested in the crook of my body and let out a sigh one I hoped was full of contentment.

I lay there stroking her hair and soft skin for what felt like eons, wishing that this wouldn't have to end and that one life time was simply not enough to show her how much I loved her and needed her. She breathed in deeply letting out a bigger sigh as she threw herself over to face me. Her beautiful eyes looked up at me from beneath a row of luscious lashes. I was lost in looking at her I only realised that she had spoken when I saw her lips moving.

"**I'm sorry love what did you say? I got a bit distracted"** a lopsided grin spread further across my face.

She huffed and smiled in return before repeating herself **"I said that it's a shame you didn't just bury his body parts when you had a chance, you cannot put back together something that doesn't have all the pieces. Good night Edward I love you"** she let out another sigh, her warm breath washing over me

"**As I love you my love**" she shuddered as my own breath swept through her hair.

"**Mmmmm I like that you call me love, I need to think of a name for you"** her voice softened at the end as she finally succumbed to her body's need to rest. I was still going over and over what she had said about the burying of pieces wondering if it could work. When Bella was completely asleep I slowly lifted myself away from her side, feeling a small part of me panic and not being so close to her and went to talk to my family about a new plan. Alice was bouncing on the sofa when I reached them...

Soooo what did you think? Let me know if you have the time just by reading this youve made my day 


	35. Chapter 35

The Portuguese TV listings and decisions

Bella POV

I awoke feeling completely rested, only to have a momentary panic attack when I saw Edward was no longer at my side. Not wanting to alarm anyone with my erratic heartbeat I forced myself to take deep breathes as I strained my ears to pick up any sign of my personal god, a small smile finally made its way onto my face when I heard Esme shout at him to come back and finish making the breakfast and not to disturb me until I was ready.

I padded across the now plush bedroom floor feeling like I was walking on cotton wool into the equally as large bathroom. I found on the chair resting by the sink some clothes with a note attached.

_**Wear these or else!**_

_**Alice**_

_**p.s. when you wash your hair leave it down it will look amazing! **_

Sometimes it still freaked me out that she knew what I was going to do before I did, shrugging I walked to the shower and switched it on. Looking around for the essentials took about 20 seconds at most as I found them inside the shower with another note from Alice

_**What would you actually do without me?**_

"**How about walk around and actually look for stuff?"** I said out loud, which was met with a lot of a laughter and one huff of annoyance, grinning I undressed and slid into the shower letting the steam and peach smelling shampoo wash away the stress from yesterday. _**Yea only to make room for today's stress**_ I thought dryly to myself.

As I washed and scrubbed my thoughts wondered to the future, not just the impending one either – although that was highly featured in my thought process. I thought of how the family had welcomed me and how they kept referring to me as Edwards mate, I didn't mind but the word that comes to mind when a person says mate is permanent. How could I be his mate if my life was not permanent? Did it seem fair to mate with an immortal being only to be taken away from them in what probably seemed like an instant to them? I thought of the lions in the zoo, the ones who had given up fighting, even living but just merely existed all because they had lost a mate. I'm sure the fact that they were in a zoo probably didn't help but my brain kept bringing up the sad images of lonely lions sat staring with dead eyes just waiting until there number was up. I couldn't let that happen to Edward, but I couldn't just leave him we were mated now even I had watched enough animal planet to know when some species mate it's for life, and from watching the other couples I was more than certain vampires were one of them.

The showers hot water had finally stopped being comforting and I switched it off and proceeded to get out and dry myself. These morose thoughts haunted me as I dressed. Finally whilst I was stood at the sink towel drying my hair as I absently looked into the mirror did I realise that I had unconsciously made my decision. If vampires mated for life it only made sense for me to become one, as I for one was certain that I simply didn't have enough time in this feeble human body to love Edward as completely as I was capable of doing.

A gasp from downstairs followed by Edwards shouting at Alice asking why she was translating the TV listings into Portuguese brought me back to reality. Shaking my head wondering what was going on I now walked towards my new family, a part of me was yelling asking _**what about the family I already had? Was I not happy with them? Was I that horrible a person that I would just abandon them when they had helped me when I really needed it?**_ A pain shot threw my breaking heart as Jasper's moan reverberated throughout the household. Inwardly cringing I tried to rein it back in mentally apologising to him not that it would help.

As I reached the living room everyone but Edward and his parents were lounging in front of the TV. Alice turned to face me an evil smile plastered to her devious looking face.

"**What are you planning and how do I get out of doing it**?" I asked my hands held up as I slowly backed away from her. Emmett and Rosalie laughed as Alice just shook her head at me before retorting back,

"_**I**_** haven't planned anything and I definitely haven't **_**decided**_** anything within the last 10 minutes have you?"** The sweetly sick smirk replaced the evil smile as realisation hit me – she had seen my decision to become one of them that was what the Portuguese was about. I pointed to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow hoping to convey the question _**"does he know?"**_ to which she replied -

"**No but I was thinking we should go out later and spend some quality sister time together what do you think?"** I knew immediately she wanted to be able to talk to me freely about my choice my only hope was that she wouldn't try to talk me out of it

"**Sure that sounds...fun...I guess?"** uncertainty hung thick in my voice

Jasper turned around now to face me a questioning look on his face **"I think I will tag along as well get to know my little sister better"** I groaned as I knew he would grill me for answers about my feelings earlier, plans of evading his questions were cut short when I felt a cold pair of hands slide around my waist and numerous butterfly kisses were planted along my neck and shoulder.

"**Breakfast is served"** his voice was raspy and sounded strained; I spun around worried and was met by a pair of jet black eyes.

"**Edward your eyes!"** I exclaimed **"you need to go hunting. Soon" **I added he chuckled as he leant towards my ear as he breathed his response.

"**It's not that type of hunger my love"** I blushed as I caught onto his meaning, I now gazed into his lust filled eyes as I embarrassingly admitted I knew how he felt. The kiss happened out of nowhere with a searing passion behind it, Edward seemed to lose all knowledge that his siblings were in the same room as he backed me against a wall and swept his fingertips gently down my arms onto my legs before roughly grabbing my legs to pick me up.

"**Erm gross much?"** came the voice of Rosalie, I giggled knowing that she was only half joking, Edward's body stiffened in response and moved gracefully away but not before uttering the words **"to be continued very soon"** effectively turning my legs to mush.

It felt good that he had accepted our relationship and not try to push it back. I wasn't a 100% sure on what this Jonathan had said or what had been going through Edwards mind but the barriers were now gone and if nothing else good were to come out of this tragic turn of events it would ok to know that we realised our love for one another and that there was no more hiding from it.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always – sooo sad

So this is just a small chapter to get the ball rolling as it were. After this one we will get to see a chapter from Jasper's perspective so ENJOY!

**The human Plan:  
Bella P.O.V**

Breakfast was more like a feast for twenty rather than one little ol' human but Edwards assured me Esme and he had enjoyed the process even if it smelt foul to them. To which I retorted that wild animals don't always smell so lovely themselves, earning a belly laugh from Emmett who was strutting into the kitchen with the worst case of bed hair I have ever witnessed.

"**Wha...?"** was all I could manage to get out waving in the general direction of Emmett's head, the idea of a vampire having bed hair just seemed so ordinary so human it felt like an impossibility, especially when they didn't sleep.

"**Well you see Bellsy Boo, when one immortal being loves another immortal being they have a special kind of relationship..."** he drifted off at the end leaving me suitably stunned and blushing like a tomato. His grin grew when he took in my reaction.

"**Emmett"** Edward was gritting his teeth whether in response to his answer to me or the no doubt very graphic images he was replaying in his mind. My mind however went elsewhere as I looked at Edward, feeling happy and unworthy at the same time. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not even noticed that the family had gathered in the kitchen with me, finally with a fork of eggs hanging out of my mouth did I look up and see 7 pairs of eyes staring back.

"**Erm morning?"** even though I was comfortable being around them, having 7 pairs predatory eyes staring intensely at you whilst you're eating was unnerving to say the least.

"**It's about what you said last night love" **my mind whirled not understanding, had I been talking in my sleep? Had I muttered under my breath and one of them heard me?

Jasper interrupted my feelings when he pointedly spoke out loud to Edward **"maybe you should explain that a bit more"** another conversation must have happened within Edwards head as after a small pause he nodded slightly.

"**when you were falling asleep you mentioned something about having a certain vampire in little pieces?"** ahh yes I remembered that thought well, it sounded so silly to have tiny bits of a vampire all scattered around but from the looks of the others I'm guessing that it was the only idea that sounded good.

I looked at my new family, wishing so hard that this small piece of happiness would last long enough for me to enjoy it – that and the certain conversation I was apparently having sometime soon with Alice and unfortunately Jasper. I cleared my throat preparing to sort out my muddled thoughts.

"**I was just thinking if you could separate all of his body parts and put them all over then he wouldn't be able to gather himself in order to reattach all of his erm bits and exact his bloody revenge" **my thoughts made sense, how could a man regenerate if his body was in tiny pieces all over the world far apart from each other. **"in fact we should store them in small solid metal boxes and all take parts to random places in the world, no one is to tell anyone where they have hidden it – that includes each other and especially means the mind reader extraordinaire has to keep his nose out"** a big smile lit up my face as I saw his fall before he started smirking muttering something like "_**extraordinary"**_ under his breath.

Alice was silent and still for what seemed to be years, every now and then Edward would gasp and then his face would contort until a long sigh replaced it. Eventually the family all grew bored of this waiting game and Esme suggested that maybe it would be best if I went home and saw my family for a while. A fresh wave of despair crashed into me as I stopped myself from stating that I was home. Jasper winced and quickly offered to drive me to my parent's house. Looks like the conversation he wanted was happening sooner rather than later.

So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter? !


	37. Chapter 37

Here are Jasper's thoughts and feelings on all things Bella related. I have to say that it was odd writing from Jasper's point of view having to think what it would be like to have to deal with others emotions all the time – must be exhausting!

**Heart to Undead heart:  
Jasper P.O.V**

Her emotions were like a force of nature; they happened quickly and left a devastating trail in their wake. I had hoped to have some time to figure out what exactly I needed to say to her but this new round of grief and pure despair rocked me to my core and I knew that my time for thinking was over and that I needed to say something before it became unbearable not just for me or her but for Edward as well. He couldn't read Bella's mind but he could read mine, which meant he had a constant up date of her feelings, they were hurting him too – he began feeling guilty every time he would find out she was upset. My only guess was that he thought he was somehow to blame, not that he would ever confirm that to me.

We rushed out of the house whilst I mentally filled Edward in on my plan and a promise to try to help Bella, once we were in the car I could sense that she was nervous. Every few seconds she would glance at me a swirl of curiousness and caution mixed together in a blend I rarely experience. My hands tightened onto the steering wheel as I tried to rein in my own emotions. I tried to speak I truly did but my mouth would open and words failed to come out, eventually Bella snapped.

"**Oh common Jasper spit it out already, you are driving me nuts! I know you want to talk so talk"** her arms folded over her chest, I didn't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know that the body language she was displaying meant she didn't really want to talk. Still words evaded me, it made no sense normally I knew exactly what to say but I just didn't know.

"**Fine, pull over here"** she huffed and pointed to a stretch of woodland, her seat belt unbuckled and door open before the engine had even shut off properly. She marched into the woodland only for her to pop her head around a tree a second later asking if I was bothering to join her today or not. I laughed shaking my head before I rushed to her all within 2 seconds of her saying anything.

We walked for some time in a comfortable silence until Bella found the place she felt was appropriate. Throwing her things to the floor she sat on her jacket and patted the earth beside her **"park it"** she said before taking in a shaky breathe,

We sat for a few minutes before she had the courage to ask me what I had on my mind. **"Bella you know I have the gift to sense people's emotions do you not?"**

"**Well yes Sofia and Edward both mentioned it – in their own ways..."** she drifted off the feeling of bemusement rolling off of her.

"**Then you know full well that I have been getting a front row seat to your pity party these last few days"** a small nod indicated that she had known.

"**Then Bella tell me what is it, why do you feel the things you feel? You go from utter happiness to perfect despair within milliseconds. You have Edward worried, hell you have the whole family concerned"** a small smile spread across her lips.

"**You swore"** a small chuckle released itself **"I've never heard you swear before it seems so out of place yet freeing at the same time"** my face must have given away that I clearly did not understand what she meant. **"What I mean is for you to be so out of character, kind of makes things easier, sometimes you can be so serious Jasper you know that"** she shoulder barged me - as if it would have any impact but the sentiment was not lost on me. She treated me like she would do one of her brothers. Then a thought hit me –

"**That's what this is about isn't it?"** it was my turn to get the confused look

"**Sorry I had half a conversation in my head and half out loud - a by product of living with Edward for so long. What I meant was this is all about your family. Your human family"** her sudden rush of feelings told me I was right.

"**What is it exactly Bella, tell me so I can try to help please? It hurts to know that my little sister is in so much pain." **I could feel myself trembaling from the raw unadulatrated feelings she was letting loose.

"**That's the problem Jasper; you all feel more like my family more so than my 'human' family does. For the longest time I felt lost and alone even in a room full of people. Then Sofia kept appearing and I felt needed like there was more to my life than this dreary existence – and then there was you guys who have all made me feel a little more whole"** she sighed and turned to face me before continuing, I gave her a little nudge but sending out some confidence **"thanks"** a deep breath **"it feels like I was never really theirs, like I was in a holding room until my life could actually begin. Do you know how awful that is? To think that of your own family, the people who have tried to be there for you no matter what and what do I go and do huh I disappear for days on end with a text here and there to let them know I'm ok."**

The feelings were too much, overbearing would be too kind a term for the black pit of despair Bella was hurtling towards. I grabbed her hands making sure as not to hurt her. **"Now you listen to me, your family love you and all they want is for you to be happy. And from the visions Alice has had I think it is a well rounded conclusion that they know that you are"** A little bit of the cloud brightened with these words and I knew I was on the right track, by showing her that her family were happy with her choices then she would begin to hopefully feel better about her future decisions. **"I know what you have decided Alice has confided in me – but don't worry Edward will never find out from me I swear – I've gotten rather good at hiding things from him as long as he doesn't delve too deep into my mind he won't know."**

"**I feel awful for my decision. NO that came out wrong let me start again – when I made my decision to become a full member of your family I was ecstatic, two thousand percent overjoyed but then I thought about the ones I would be leaving. I can't leave with them thinking I died Jasper I just can't there has to be another way – a better way"** her desperation was shining through, I saw with a new found clarity that her guilt was not so much about her leaving her family but how she would leave them.

"**I promise to you that I will do everything in my power to convince our family that the best way for all is for the humans to think that you are alive and happy. We will not condemn them to the misery of losing a loved one. You have my word Bella as your brother for eternity"** with that she sank into my side and sobbed, letting out the pent up emotions that she had meant to stay hidden.

"**Do you want to go home now?"** I asked after a while. She sniffled and looked into my eyes before answering me.

"**No take me back to Edward that's where my home is**" her feelings solidified now, no longer wavering or on the brink of another storm, they were peaceful - finally she was able to be content with her life now that a solution had been found, her guilt was all but absolved. Inside I knew that this was just the first of many battles she would have with herself regarding her future but for now I saw no reason to spoil her happiness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Open minded**

**Bella POV**

I know I should have gone and seen my human family instead of going back to my immortal one but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that I needed to be with the Cullen's now more than ever. As we drove in silence back to the house I felt more relaxed after mine and Jaspers heart to heart, he truly did understand peoples emotions and not just the ability to manipulate them at will. Ideas of how to bring up my joining of the family in a more permanant role to Edward rolled around my head I knew that he would have mixed feelings about it all - happy I had choosen this life but also sad that I would be giving up my old one. I knew him well by now to know that Sofia's death still haunted him and that he had not been able to turn her into a vampire. What if he had been able to? I would still be living my mundane life always feeling incomplete.

**"It's fate"** Sofia's voice echoed within my head I frantically looked in the car for her but there was no sign, after assuring Jasper that I was fine and not loosing the plot altogether we finally pulled up home. I sighed and turned to open the door but it was already half way there by the time I reached the handle. and there stood my glorious personal god. His smile beaming down at me as he took my hand and lifted me from my seat.

He pulled me close and nuzzled my hair "**you came back**" he whispered as if out of breathe, I pushed back looking at him confused.

**"why wouldnt i come back?"**

He pulled me back into him before sighing into my hair and saying "** I just had this terrible feeling that you would get home and decide that it was all to much to handle and not come back"** the pain rang out in every word he spoke, if only he knew how unlikely that actually was for me to do.

**"Edward when will you realise I'm your mate I am not going anywhere _EVER_"** I stressed the last word hoping he would catch the double meaning, his eyebrows creased for a split second before straightening out again and his eyes ablaze.

**"And by forever Bella do you mean it in the silly human term or in a more erm lets say mythical term"** his words were picked carefully but the tone was to suggest he was having a light conversation. Ahh my careful crafty vampire

**"I mean it in the vampire I'm your mate for eternity way Edward**" I was so absolutely sure of my self in the car but after I had spoken the words out loud I now worried he would reject my decision - what would I do? just go back or fight. I ducked my head down onto his chest not wanting to see his reaction, the pain would be unbearable if he did not want me the way I wanted him

His hand ghosted down my hair and tucked under my chin before ever so gently moving it so that our eyes met once more.

**"Silly Bella, where did your mind go then?"**

**"I just didnt want to see your face if you decided that you didnt want a mate for eternity"** my voice helpless, god how I hated that but something in Edward made me more sure of my self but so doubtfull at the same time that I wondered how it was even possible for you to draw strength from another but have them able to take it back, helpless was not even close to describing how that felt.

His answer was without words, his kiss scorched my very soul with the raw passion and need that it contained. All I could think of was how much I loved him but not just with my heart, but with my entire being - body and soul.

**"if I had a soul I would love you with it too"** he muttered against my lips. I pulled back once again quickly this time his face showing alarm.

**"what did you just say?**" I was sure I had not spoken out loud on the account that my lips had been other wise engaged.

**"I said that if I had a soul I would love you with it too as you love me with yours like you said body and soul**" he was confused he looked to Jasper for confirmation but all he got was a gaping face.

"**Edward I didnt say that out loud"** I was confused no longer knowing what I had or had not said. Edward just stood there looking at me and then to Jasper. Eventually Jasper seemed to be able to make words come out of his mouth.

**"she's right brother, she hadnt said anything out loud when you answered her. which means...**" he trailed off as I filled in the rest

**"you read my mind**" silene decended upon us as the rest of the family filtered out to see what was going on. Carlisle came up and put a hand onto Edwards shoulder

**"son are you ok?"** concern coloured his features as he took in the stoney still expression on my loves face.

**"It would appear that Edward managed to finally read Bella's mind**" Jasper spoke up shrugging his shoulders to the others in answer to their questions of how this happened.

Carlisle studied us both closely before asking if Edward was able to read my thoughts now, It was the first time I ever saw Edward scrunch his face up in concentration it would have been adorable if the whole situation wasnt so strange.

**"No nothing"** he was frustrated that much you could tell but what no one expected was the huge grin that eventually replace the scowl.

**"what?"** I asked cautiously

**"I heard you**" he pulled me into him again and lifted me up to spin me around in circles **" I have wished from the moment I met you that I could see into your mind and the one time I am able to do so I see the most wondrous thing"** he set me back down on my feet before taking my face into his hands. He placed feather light kissed down my face each leaving a blazing trail behind "**I saw how much you love me**" he grinned again before placing a chaste kiss on my lips **" it was amazing, it felt all consuming I have never felt that love coming from a human before" **he explained

I gave him a knowing smile before kissing him back and answering** " that's because no human has ever loved you the way that I do or felt as loved as I do right now**" before pulling him in to deepen our kiss.

"**God I love this women**" he muttered before picking me up and speeding into the house with me squealing the whole time.

Awww how sweet was that - next up the wolves join the fray and all hell breaks loose!


	39. Chapter 39

Question

Bella P.O.V

We spent the night in each others arms, muttering the loving words be both took solace in. I was unable to let Edward back into my mind but Carlisle had already asked for us to meet with him in the morning to explore the ananomoly further.

As we lay together I filled Edward in about my conversation with Jasper earlier. Not the part where I had decided to become one of them - no he knew that on some level now but it was also another conversation for another day. No what we talked about was my family and my guilt over not hardly seeing them. He tried to convince me that they had all been really wrapped up in their own things that all they had noticed was how much happier I seemed recently. He asked me many questions about my family what they were all like and I shared some more funnier of my memories.

After a while he asked if I had really seen them when I had lived in my own home."No I suppose not, but it just seems wrong that I'm taking up space and things when I'm always here. But then i feel sad that perhaps they don't really miss me all that much." I made a small sigh and sunk back into Edwards arms. He tightened his grip and thought for a while before speaking again.

"Why don't you move in here? most of your things are here any way as Alice keeps sneaking bits in without you noticing" he had a lop sided grin on his face when I looked up at him.

"oh has she now" a little annoyance leaked into my voice now

"Don't get mad at Alice, she saw that you would have a hard time and thought that the whole move would be a lot less stressful if most of your stuff was already at this house. Something about it not feeling like a big move if there was little to actually move" he shook his head with another small grin creeping out.

"you enjoy the idea of me living here don't you" my heart lightened at the thought

"I would like nothing more than to call this our room truely" with that he kissed me and slowly the night bled into day.


	40. Chapter 40

A dream that is not a dream

Bella's P.O.V

I woke with a start, my heart pounding with a terrible feeling of fear. I gasped for breath as some of my vampires rushed to see what was wrong.

"Bella, Bella honey can you speak?" Rosalie tred to shake me a little but it didnt help, my hands grabbed the bed sheets in tight bunches still struggling for air "Carlisle! she's not breathing properly" Panic set into Rosalie's voice which only worried me further.

Carlisle, Jasper and my Edward blurred into the room with blinding speed. Edward pulled me to him, whilst Carlisle attempted to put breathing mask on me and failing as I swatted his hands away. Jasper came and sat next to me, holding my hand sending me calming vibes. After 10 minutes I was able to speak.

"I don't know what happened all I know is that I was asleep and then a horrible feeling of being afraid set in, it was like someone really heavy was sitting on my chest. I could feel my heart beating so fast it felt like it might escape it was going so fast" my heart rate was slowing but I still felt uneasy. I tried to think what had happened to me in my dream but nothing came to me. I dosed against Edward's chest as the group spoke around me, Edward had asked Jasper to explain my emotions to them as it might help to figure out what had frightened me so much.

"It was so weird, it took me a while to even realise it was coming from Bella but when Rosalie screamed for help only then could sense Bella's emotions properly" his voice was coming from both far away and near me, making me think he was pacing.

"I don't understand dear what do you mean? That you couldn't tell that it was bella that was afraid until Rose had shouted?" Esme had walked closer now i could feel her hand smoothing my hair down.

"Exactly, it was like the emotions were filtered. Almost like they weren't even hers" with that my eyes shot open and raced off the bed and down the stairs to the front door with my family a few seconds behind me.


	41. Chapter 41

The chapters are short to try and show how quickly everything is happening. One minute they're in bliss talking about her moving in and the next the rug gets pulled out from underneath them.

Echoed Emotions

Bella P.O.V

I ran into a wall. Rather I ran into Emmett who felt like a wall, I was sure to have bruises in the morning.

"Woah calm down little sis whats got you all jack rabbited up?"

I looked at them all finally settling on Edward, I couldn't explain with words what I needed to tell them, not many people understood how or why it was possible it just was. I focused hard on the images in my head, memories that helped explain my self and I prayed with all my might that the gates to my mind would open to Edward. I needed him to see this, it was so important. I might loose everything if not. A gasp echoed from both Edward and Jasper, I sighed and slumped into Emmett exhaustion over coming me.

"W..what was that Edward? it was so strong, it was despair, need and unconditional love all mixed together but ten times what I have ever felt" Jasper was clinging onto Alice for support if felt unimportant but it surprised me that a vampire could appear worn out.

"You were right Jazz - before - they didn't feel like her emotions - that's because they weren't" everyone looked at him now as if he was losing it " they were her twin brothers" he turned to me now "that's what you were trying to show me wasn't it? the bond you two have?" I nodded weakly before trying to stand with Emmett's help

"Something is wrong I can tell, something is really, really wrong I need to go and see" I stumbled slightly as I tried to free my self from my big brother. I was almost to the car when I fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"BELLA!" Edward picked me up in his arms as I writhed some more. "Emmett, Alice and Rose go to Bella's house see what's going on and let us know as soon as possible" I don't know if anything else was said as the world slipped from my grasp and existed no more.


	42. Chapter 42

**Waiting Game:**  
**Edward POV**

It was unbearable waiting for the others to return, Bella lay propped up on the sofa staring at nothing in particular. Esme had tried to get her to have a hot drink or some food - which Bella accepted meekly but never consumed any of it. I was at my wits end, how could I help her? Her mind was again closed off to me, was it so wrong that at a time like this I couldnt help but have a small part of me joyous that my Bella was able to share her thoughts with me? Carlisle had theorised that when she concentrated or when an emotion behind the thoughts was extremely strong that it was easier for her to let me in. Bella only spoke to correct him.

**"The first time I dont know how it happened, on some level I wished he could really see how much I loved him so that it would help with some erm difficult conversations we are yet to have"** her eyes shifted to me quickly then back to my father, her voice was so quite it was almost too hard to hear her speak at all **"and the.."** she took a deep shakey breathe **"the second time, I was begging for Edward to hear me, I needed him to hear me above any other need I had in that moment - maybe thats got something to do with it" **she shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring into open space.

Carlisle excused him self stating that until the others came back he too was at a loss as to what to do, so he was going to visit an old friend who might be able to help as their gift was to sense others gifts and he might have some information to help Bella further explore it. I walked around the living room and into the kitchen where Esme was baking? she seemed happy enough so I didnt question her. Jasper was skulking in the shadows watching over Bella like the protective brother he was fast becoming, I sent a wave of gratefulness towards him, to which he nodded and commented in his head that **_"she's not just your mate brother, shes my sister now too"_** I understood and with little else to occupy my ever thinking brain I found my self in the last room I ever thought I would be - the room that housed our grand piano.

I walked at a human speed towards it. It was true that in the past I had played a few times but always for tuning purposes never for pleasure or entertainment. I had long ago given up on the beauty of music, Sofia's death had crippled me in so many parts of my life and only now was I regaining those parts back - slowly but surely. My reason? well she sat in the room next to me, before I really knew what I was doing the music was floating throughout the air as I glided my fingers over the keys. I heard a contented sigh come from the kitchen from my mother, her thoughts were off peace and happiness_** "oh my son, you've really come back havent you"**_ her mind flickered through the changes she had seen in me since Bella's involvement in my life. Jasper was smug, that was the only way to describe it.**_ "see told you she would be good for you"_** ah how I remembered our fierce argument we had over Bella - me claiming she was a menace and he telling me to give her a chance. I was thankful for my families over involvement in more ways than I could ever explain.


	43. Chapter 43

**WAITING GAME**  
**BELLA POV:**

With my explanation given to Carlisle I resumed my staring into nothing. I knew Jasper was around some where lurking, I was definitely getting more attuned to their presence. Which could never be a bad thing especially with Emmett always trying to creep up and play a trick. Thoughts of Emmett led me to thinking about Jason, our emotional bond had always been there but never this strong, he's never been able to reduce me to a crumpled mess something is definitely wrong.

I both understood and resented the fact that Edward made me stay behind. I needed to go to my brother to help him but then if it was something so terribly wrong I knew Edward would try to protect me for as long as possible.

Musical notes drifted up throughout the house, I could hear Esme sighing in the kitchen and carried on making what ever creation she was making. I could feel my self sway to the song, it felt so calming and peaceful and I doubted that Jasper had any doing in this. As if my thinking about him had conjured him up; Jasper appeared from a darkened corner, I couldn't help but smirk at this.

**"you give the whole vampire stereotype a bad name, creeping around in the shadows" **

I looked up at his eyes now, out of all of the siblings I felt closest to Jasper (with Alice a close second of course). It wasn't his ability to manipulate how you felt that drew me to him, it was just his ability to understand, he was so wise and patient it made him a perfect brother. The thoughts sent my mood spiralling but the music picked up as if trying to help me. Jasper sat down next to me and shoulder nudged me like I had done to him what felt like years ago."**He's playing again you know**" I didn't understand what he meant so he continued **"He played after Sofia but it was never just to play, he hasn't done that in a very long time."** he looked off in the direction of the music and a small smile graced his pale features. **" he's playing for you, Esme is beyond ecstatic with it, it's been a while since his music hasn't had a morose feeling to it"** again a smile, he nudged me a little more forcefully this time and nodded to the piano room **"go on go and see him you both need it"** another nudge and I was off the sofa and walking stiffly towards the music.

I stopped when I reached the doorway, leaning against it I took in the sight before me. Edward was bent over playing, his head bobbing in time to the notes - it was breathtaking. He stopped sensing my presence and turned to look at me with my head now also against the door frame.

**"hello**" his voice musically in its self

**"hi"** my voice sounded dream like, how it sounds when you've just woken up- all fuzzy.

**"would you like to come and sit with me whilst I play?"** he moved over to allow me space to sit, I nodded and went to him, the pull was still there as it had been the minute I had laid my eyes on him, I didn't doubt the possibility that I would be able to find him no matter where he was. I gently sat down and he pulled me into one of his arms as he continued to play a small tune with just one hand. It wasn't as intricate as before but it was still beautiful.

We stayed like this for a while until he stiffened beside me and glared at the doorway

**"Edward what is it?"**

**"Bella I'm so sorry but the others have just returned and they have Jason with them**" his face was solemn it could only be bad news. My heart plumeted as I was guided into the living room, I heard him before I saw him.

**"Jason**" my voice was barely a whisper but all heard me as I rushed to see him on the sofa. He was bloody and writhing in pain **"what's happening to him!**" I knelt next to him grabbing his hand as I told him I was there for him.

Edwards hand came to rest on my shoulder as he pulled me away to the love seat next to the sofa. **"Alice what happened?"** her face actually blanched if that was even possible, Edward growled lowly before leaning into my face slightly.

**"it looks like our...friend..decided that he would pay your human family a visit before killing your immortal one.."** his words were so matter of fact it was startling i could just manage to choke out a_** "no"**_ before Alice continued for him.

**"I dont know what happened I saw nothing until I was close by, I think maybe when you were in pain you blanketed every one so you all just fell off the radar for a time**" she sounded so lost and kind that I knew she wasn't blaming me but trying to find a reason behind her blind spot. Edward had once told me how much she relied on her visions and without them wouldn't know how to function.

**"It's ok Alice, sometimes things happen and your not meant to stop them**" her face scrunched for a moment before relaxing **"what?**"

**"I was just thinking about how Sofia once said she could block Edwards gift of reading what she had told me and well..maybe..I mean I don't know for sure..but"** she was nervous you didnt need jasper to work that one out

**"Alice just spit it out already!"** Rose was getting impatient, her hands were on my brothers head now, trying to cool him I think.

"**that maybe she blocked mine?**" she was sheepish and looked up at Edward through her lashes expecting the usual verbal assault. He made a non-committal grunt before gesturing her to continue, after her initial shock had worn off she began to carry on, she turned to me and took my hands in hers, soft sounds came from her throat - she was sobbing. **"we were too late Bella, I am so so sorry. Jason was bitten, I think he's turning but I carnt see the out come - we'll have to wait for Carlisle, he's on his way right now"**

I was shocked, my body shaking from the need to cry but I couldn't, not yet as there was still something I still had to know **"what.."** I took a gulp of air **"what about the others?**" she looked towards Rosalie now, who was working her way around the sofa and came to rest next to me with her arm across my shoulders.

**"We don't know"** she started, glancing at Alice who gave her a small nod **"there was a lot of blood at the house and it wasn't all Jason's but we couldn't find them. We were tracking for ages but the scent stopped at the water edge. Bella are you ok?"** I was aware I had gone still, my eyes never leaving Jason's vibrating body

**"how much blood?"** my voice sounded so far away like I wasn't really there at all. After a beat of silence Edward finally spoke through gritted teeth

**"too much"**

and with that the world darkened for the second time.

hey guys whatcha think? please review i'd love to see what your thoughts are or any ideas you might have!


	44. Chapter 44

**The stealthy Human**  
** Bella POV  
**  
The screams woke me, the terror ripped through me completely and all around I heard frightened vampires shouting - which is not a good sign. With a groan I sat up from the bed in a room that I had not seen before. It was beautiful, the room was full of different shades of gold and black, the curtains were heavy and hung to the floor making the large windows - that opened onto what seemed to be a balcony - look more grandiose, the large 4 poster bed didnt hurt the effect either.

Eventually the world caught up with me and I remembered the circumstances leading to my rest in possibly the best bed in the world. With that I swung my feet onto the carpeted floor - which my feet sunk into as if walking on cotton wool - and padded to the door way and peering out of the crack searching for signs of life. No movement outside just the distant sounds of arguing now, I slowly opened the door not knowing my reasons for wanting to be so quiet but somewhere my gut told me stealth was needed (if it was even achievable in a house full of vampires) the soft glow of the dimly lit hallway guided me towards the top of the stairs, as I peered around the corner I could see into the living room, I caught myself before I took in a gasp of air.

Jason was on the sofa thrashing around whilst Rosalie tried to comfort him - Emmett was looking more and more stricken by her attention to my brother but I knew it was her natural human instinct of wanting to care taking over her vampiric one. I strained my ears to hear the conversation below and not for the first time since this whole mess started I found my self wishing for the super sonic hearing the rest seemed to possess. Lucky I got my wish in the form that they all started arguing again making their voices clear enough to make out the majority of what they said.

**"I don't understand what's stopping his change, it's unheard of! I mean he has more than enough bite marks**" Edward winced at Carlisle's words "**so there is surely enough venom in his system**"

**"maybe he's immune to it?"** Emmett suggested shrugging his shoulders, the worry line in his forehead now smoothing out as he reached out to hold Rosalie.

"**no"** Carlisle shook his head wildly back and forth **"we are predators our venom is what helps us incapacitate and kill its impossible evolution made us this way"** he trailed off at the end as Edward scoffed at his father.

**"Evolution common, there is something really wrong and your pondering evolution!**" Esme's eyes snapped to her son and growled, the room silenced momentarily at the unusual act. It was broken by the equally unusual harsh voice of Esme.

**"Edward do not talk to your father like that again, he has been here for many more years than our selves and has spent them enlightening his self on our condition and all it entails I'm sure that there is pretty much nothing he hasn't heard of let alone fully know about. So I suggest you behave and act like the man we've tried to raise you as**" Alice was grinning ear to ear no doubt finding this highly entertaining** " we have more pressing matters to discuss anyway**"

**"such as?**" Emmett interrupted earning him both some confused and angry glares

**"really?"**

**"seriously?"**

Esme smiled thinly before Alice continued for her **" how about the fact that we lied to Bella? and that she needs to know the truth?**" I was sure I saw her eyes flicker to my position, I held as still as I possibly could hoping not to give my self away and at the same time thanking what ever luck had kept me from being discovered sooner.

**"Is it wise? she's been through so much would she be able to handle it**?" Rosalie's voice was filled with so much compassion I felt my eyes begin to water - they really did care, it was Jasper who answered her question.

**"Bella is much stronger than any of us give her credit for, she deals with weird as easily as if it was breathing. She needs to know - how much longer can you keep her from knowing that we found her family and that her only surviving member is rejecting the very thing that yes may make him into one of us but will ultimately save him**?" what ever he said after that was lost on me I just stood - frozen - his words repeating in a loop in my head '_only survivng member'_ , I wasn't aware I was making any sounds until Edward's cool arms were wrapped around me.

"**shh my love, it will be ok shh**" rocking me back and forth as he picked me up and took me to my dying brother.

- so whatcha think? theres just one more chapter on this to wrap this bit up then the confrontation with - alas- the baddie and all the possible things that could go wrong there! Review please! xx


End file.
